A Way Out
by somethingwithatail
Summary: Hermione runs away from home to stay with the Weasley's for the summer before her 6th year. Mischief and romance ensues... too many romances! mainly HermioneRon and HermioneGeorge Written as if HBP and DH had never come out. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I decided to make "A Way Out" a full story… or at least try to. The one shot is included in this first chapter. I really hate to get rid of my 3 reviews from the one shot… especially the one from Savvy… I liked that one. So, I decided to post those three reviews on my profile page. (I need all the reviews I can get. :P)

Enjoy :D

* * *

**A Way Out**

By: Somethingwithatail

**Chapter 1: Brotherly/Sisterly Love**

* * *

Hermione settled into the lawn chair on her balcony, thinking about how her summer had been going so far. 

She had gotten home from Hogwarts and received the usual greeting from her parents. The next couple of days had been pleasant enough, but Hermione could tell that her parents needed to tell her something. They just wouldn't. She waited almost another week before curiosity got the better of her. Then, she asked her parents what was on their minds.

Oh how she wished she'd never said anything. Her parents were worried that she wasn't 'experiencing a normal life for a teenage girl'. They rambled on and on about everything from the fact that she still hadn't had a boyfriend and she was already almost 16 to the fact that they – her parents – had barely even seen 'their little girl' since she started attending Hogwarts her first year.

Hermione was willing to bet that the fact that she had seen more danger in her few years at Hogwarts, than any 'normal' person would in their whole life, would have been a major part in her parents' ramblings. It would have been, had she actually informed them about the many times she, Harry or Ron had almost died. She smiled thinking of the look on her parents' faces if she were to tell them that she had once had a werewolf for a teacher and was now friends with an escaped convict. Well she used to be friends with one…

Thinking of Sirius made her think of Harry and she could only imagine how hard Harry was taking his godfather's death. Sure, Hermione had known him but she had mostly talked to Remus instead of the troublemaking Sirius. Harry, on the other hand, had grown very attached to his father's old best friend.

Hermione sighed. Her problems seemed bad but she knew Harry's must be much worse.

A few days after her parents had finally said what was on their mind, Hermione had gotten sick of the way they were treating her. She wasn't six anymore and she could have fun on her own. Apparently her parents couldn't figure that out by themselves, so she told them. Yes, she – Miss Perfect – had yelled at her parents. They were now not on the best of terms and any conversation at all was strained.

She still loved her parents (and always would) but, by golly, she had had enough of them for the summer. Usually they all flew somewhere far away and stayed in a nice hotel for a week or two which probably would have eased the tension a bit, but this year they hadn't planned on flying. No, they had driven from one tourist trap to the next. Hermione had gotten tired of seeing the "Biggest Ball of Yarn Ever Made" and other things just as trivial quite quickly. In her opinion, summer was supposed to be for relaxing with a good book or hanging out with friends, not being dragged non-stop from one place to another by her parents.

It was just when everything started to get back to normal when it happened.

* * *

_Hermione slid down the wall near her closet, silently crying. She couldn't take it. Her life had seemed so perfect just days ago. Then they had the fight. It was only then that she realized that her father truly was an asshole. She had always known that he was an egotistical, hypocritical, 'nothing's ever my fault' type of guy, but know she knew. He was pure asshole._

_That's why she was sitting by her closet – the only place where no one would find her unless they walked all the way into her room (which was pretty much impossible considering the mess). She was sitting there, crying as quiet as she could, and thinking._

_Thinking is a very dangerous thing. Thinking causes realization. Realization can cause a lot of pain that you might not be ready to face. Unfortunately, some people don't have the option of not thinking. Hermione was one of those people._

_So, as she sat there in her room looking around and thinking she realized something devastating. She had nothing. Nothing at all that she could truly call her own. Everything she had really belonged to one of her parents. And judging by what had been going on the last few days, her parents were getting a divorce. Unless her mother decided to be a complete wimp, they were going to separate._

_With that she realized would come a decision of her own. Who to stick with – the lady that has been a wimp for all her life or the plain old asshole. Hermione hated both. She loved her parents – she had to – but she hated wimpy girls and asshole guys with all her heart. She didn't want to support either one._

_She wouldn't go with either one. That meant she'd be alone. She looked around again. Nothing was hers. She had no money – except for in her bank account. Wait! Her bank account! No… she couldn't take money out without her parents permission until she was 18. She could sell her stuff… what stuff? She looked sadly at her waterbed, her CD's, her stuffed animals, her collection of knick-knacks… None of her stuff was hers!_

_She could run off to a friend's house. Not Harry's – the Dursley's barely put up with him. What would happen if one of his weird friends from school showed up at their doorstep? She didn't think it would be pretty._

_She could go to the Burrow… No. They already had enough children. They don't need another mouth to feed. That left…_

_Hermione sighed and bowed her head in defeat. That left pushing aside her morals and picking the lesser of the two evils. But which one was that?_

_Her father never helped do anything around the house. They had had a party a few days before and her father decided he didn't need to help get ready for it at all. That got her mother upset and (of course) he had no clue why she would be upset._

_Then they had started yelling at each other one morning a few days later. Hermione still wasn't sure what the argument was about. It had gone out to the garage where her father started complaining about the mess of clothes and such that was sitting in the garage waiting to be put in storage. He flung one box out into the driveway. It broke and clothes flew everywhere. He got even madder, so he grabbed his truck keys and flew out of the driveway. And when I say 'flew' I mean he flew. He was on two wheels most of the time and he made ruts in the yard the size of Asia._

_All her mother could do was cry. The wimp._

_The next day, Hermione had gone to wake him up for work. She had gotten something thrown at her and the response, "Fuck work!"_

_She had wanted to say something mean back, so badly. But what if her mother wouldn't get a divorce? If she didn't, Hermione would be stuck living with him until she could get her own place. And she knew that the only way to live with her father was to stay on his good side._

_She had to leave. She had to get out of there. Even if it was just for a little while. But where would she go?_

_She heard footsteps in the hallway and tensed up. Were her parents trying to find her? The footsteps stopped, then turned into her parent's room._

_Her stomach was whirling. She had to leave. She couldn't live like this. If she did, she was no better than her mother._

_She vowed never to allow herself to get in a situation like this again. Never again would she rely on someone else to live. From now on she would make her own way. But that meant she needed to get a job. Her shoulders drooped. She couldn't get a job. First of all she wasn't old enough for most places to hire her and secondly, she had to go back to Hogwarts. She couldn't have a job while she was at Hogwarts._

_Her shoulders drooped even lower. She really was stuck. There was no way out._

_She didn't know how it would end up. All she knew was that she needed out of there, at least for now._

_She looked at her calendar. It wasn't even July yet. It was still a little early for her to be going to the Burrow until school, but… It would work. It had to work.

* * *

_

It was official. Hermione's mother was a wimp. She hadn't gotten a divorce. She just brushed off his two-day outburst as stress from work or something. This meant that while everyone else acted like everything was normal, Hermione couldn't. It was too late. She'd already had her realization, and she still knew she was stuck if the same thing ever happened again.

She mostly stayed in her room or on the balcony coming off of her room to stay away from everyone else. It was here on the balcony, where she had been reading, when Pig had arrived with a letter from Ron. A letter granting her escape from this prison she called home.

She couldn't wait to see Ron, Ginny, Fred, George – heck, all of the Weasleys and maybe even Harry, at the Burrow. She wanted to be back in the world of wizards. Her few muggle friends were nice but they were nothing compared to all her friends at Hogwarts. Actually her only muggle friends were her neighbors. Even when she was in primary school she hadn't had many friends (she had been too busy keeping her grades perfect).

She sighed happily, remembering the day she had received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How glad she was that she had found Hogwarts…

Hermione looked at the digital alarm clock next to her that read 8:16. Her eyes shifted to outside, where it was just starting to get dark, then to her bedroom door. The Weasley's wouldn't be expecting her until the next day, but she knew her parents weren't going to let her go. She had to go anyway.

"Goodbye," she whispered to her door. She really wished she could just say her goodbye right to her parents' faces, but she knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

With one last look at the note she'd left them, she swung her legs over her balcony and looked down. It was a short drop, she'd never actually jumped from there before, but she knew that she could make it. Without another thought she pushed herself off and landed as quietly as possible.

She slipped by the living room window where she saw her father watching the telly. She started down the street and kept going until she was in what she decided was a safe place for her next move.

She looked up and down the road. No cars. A little unsure, she slowly held out her wand hand. In a flash a triple-decker bus appeared in front of her splashing water from a nearby puddle all over her.

A scraggly looking man in a purple uniform stepped out and announced with a practiced air, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. Now, may I take your bags?"

He looked up to see the water soaked Hermione in front of him and added, "Sorry 'bout that." Hermione shrugged it off and just got on the bus.

"Where's ya destination?"

"The Burrow, ummm…" she started to panic, realizing that she didn't even know the location of The Burrow. _How could I forget to look up something as important as that? _she asked herself.

"Don' you be worryin', Miss. We know the Burrow. We'll 'ave you there in no time. Just sit down 'ere," he gestured to a bed right in the front, "'Old on. We're movin''gain."

No sooner had Hermione sat down when she was jerked onto her back by the force of the jumping bus. She sat up and looked out the window at the small city that they had just appeared in.

"Dincha 'ave any luggage, Miss? Do we 'ave to go back for it?" Stan had just noticed that the only thing the newest passenger had with her was a backpack.

"No, this is all I have with me," Hermione responded.

"Well, the Burrow's not very far. It'll jus' cost ya 'bout," Stan pushed a couple buttons on a little wizarding calculator he'd pulled out of his pocket and continued, "six sickles an' a knut."

She reached in her pocket and sorted out the correct amount, handed it to the waiting Stan and turned back to the window.

"We'll 'ave ya there in no time, Miss."

Without looking away from the window, Hermione nodded her head to confirm she'd heard him. Then she let her mind wander to what she had with her and what she was going to do once she got to The Burrow.

All she'd brought was a couple days of muggle clothes, her wand, and _Hogwarts, A History_.

She hoped that the Weasley's wouldn't mind her showing up a bit early. She was pretty sure that Mr. Weasley would jump at the chance to go into a muggle house to get her trunk from her room. So far everything had gone according to plan. Now, she just had to wait to see if the rest worked out as smoothly.

Hermione thought of getting some sleep but decided that, between her nerves from running away and the craziness of the bus ride, she really wouldn't be able to. So, instead she pulled out _Hogwart's, A History_ and buried herself in it.

Just as she was reading about the origin of Christopher the Grey, one ofthe more strange portraits in the castle, Stan's voice yelled out "The Burrow" and pulled her out of her book. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped off of the bus. As soon as both her feet hit solid ground, the bus disappeared in a whoosh of air.

Hermione looked up at the familiar home in front of her. It was obviously only still standing because of magic, the smell of Mrs. Weasley's great cooking wafted out to her, and she heard laughter coming from inside. She automatically felt safe and loved again. She only remembered that they still weren't even expecting her when the front door opened and one of the twins came out shouting something over his shoulder to someone inside. Hermione suddenly felt very worried. _What if they won't let me stay? _She looked for a place to hide. Too late.

* * *

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" 

"No!"

"Yes! I won! You have to take out the trash."

George grudgingly picked up the garbage bag and headed toward the door, glaring playfully at his twin. "Just you wait. You'll get what's coming to you!"

"Looks like I already have," Fred said, reclining back with his hands behind his head and a content smile on his face.

George just shook his head and continued out the door. Right away he saw Hermione standing on the front lawn – _Wait! Hermione? What's she doing here?_

"Hermione?"

"Uh… I- um…," she paused and composed herself before continuing, "I was wondering if it'd be okay for me to stay a day early." She berated herself mentally for how stupid that had sounded.

"I don't think Mum will mind," he took a look at her and noticed that she looked like she'd been stomping in mud puddles so added, "But, what happened?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Just let me put this," he gestured to the bag he was holding, "in the trash can, then we can both go inside and you can tell everyone what's going on, 'kay?"

Hermione just nodded her head and started walking toward the house. She was still worried about Mrs. Weasley's reaction and became more and more nervous the closer she got to the door. When she finally reached it (she'd been walking really slowly), she seemed to forget how to open it and instead just stared at the door knob like it was some new concept in a book that she couldn't understand.

She was just about to turn around and go the other way when George reached around her and opened the door for her.

"Oh, thanks…" she trailed off still worrying. What if Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of Hermione running away from home to stay at The Burrow? She wouldn't kick her out would she? Or make her go back home?

"Hermione," George looked at her searchingly, "Are you okay?"

Hermione just nodded and stepped inside.

Fred had been balancing his chair on one leg but lost his balance when Hermione walked into the house. This caused a loud crash at which Mrs. Weasley looked up from her cooking to scold her son but instead spotted Hermione. "Oh! Hello, dear. You're here a bit early. I hope you had a nice summer. Ron and Ginny are in there," she said as she pointed to a door Hermione knew led to their sitting room.

Before Hermione could be amazed at how accepting Mrs. Weasley had been about her showing up early and unannounced, Fred exclaimed from the floor, "Well golly! If I would 'a known that we got a pretty girl for taking out the trash I would have actually volunteered!"

Hermione blushed and started toward the sitting room door. Just before she reached it though, she turned back to the twins only to find that only one was still there. "Wait, where did… umm… the other of you go?" The remaining twin laughed at her choice of words and nodded toward the stairs.

"Well," continued Hermione, "I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to me outside there. I'm sure you could tell I was worried so thanks for not teasing me or something."

For a second the boy looked confused then understanding filled his eyes and he said with a small chuckle, "Oh, you think I'm my brother. No, George," he nodded to the stairs again, "was the one who was outside with you. But he didn't tease you, huh? I'll have to go yell at him." And with that Fred bounded up the stairs.

A little embarrassed about getting the twins mixed up after knowing them for so long, Hermione turned back to the sitting room door. When she stepped into the room she was attacked by squealing red hair. Actually, she realized, it was just Ginny hugging her.

"Hi, Ginny!" she walked over to Ron, dragging Ginny with her. She gave Ron a quick hug, which he sheepishly returned.

"Hi, Ron! How has your summer been?"

The smile that had previously been plastered on his face disappeared instantly and was replaced with a grimace.

"That bad, huh?"

Ron opened his mouth as if to respond but then promptly closed it again, his head rolling up to throw a glare at the ceiling.

Hermione threw a confused look at Ginny and asked, "What's up with him?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said smugly, "He's just sore 'cause he can't talk."

Ron looked about ready to jump at Ginny.

"Can't talk?" She glanced over at him and saw that he looked about ready to jump at Ginny so she put a restraining hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked at her very strangely.

"Well," Ginny glanced toward the kitchen then lowered her voice, "since Percy is gone, Ron is Fred and George's new favorite target."

A strange gurgle came from Ron and Ginny smiled at him, "Hey! He's starting to get his voice back!"

"Wait, Fred and George invented something that could cause you not to be able to speak?" she glanced over at Ron, "Is his tongue swollen up or something?"

"No. He just doesn't have any control over his vocal chords. The twins are still working on something that will cause them to be the one in charge of his vocal chords but… well, let's just say they aren't having the best of luck."

"They're really continuing with their 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' thing?"

"Yup. Let's see at lunch about a week ago, Ron was turned into a giant mouse for about a minute. Oh, and they invented this really cool stone that you put under your pillow and it makes your dreams come alive. Not really, of course, but it does seem like it."

"So they do have good inventions then?"

They heard a snort from Ron. Ginny smiled evilly at her brother, "Ronnie here happened to be dreaming of spiders that night. Of course that was right after his dream about y-"

Ron really had jumped on her this time, cutting her off before she could finish telling Hermione what he had been dreaming about. They tumbled onto the floor and then Ron clamped his hand tightly on top of his sister's mouth. He tried to talk a few times but it was in vain. He still couldn't control his vocal chords enough. Giving up the talking bit, he just growled at Ginny.

Ginny bit Ron's finger. He flew off of her and yelped, bringing his 'injured' hand up to his chest.

"Oh, you're gunna get it." He started toward her then stopped and exclaimed, "I can talk!" before being promptly pushed to the floor by his sister.

Hermione sat back to watch the siblings fight, wishing she had popcorn.

* * *

Ginny and Ron had finally stopped fighting after Ginny had gotten Ron tangled up in a mess of blankets so bad that he could barely move, let alone fight back. Now, about an hour later, Hermione was sitting on the floor in front of the couch as Ginny sat on the couch and braided her unruly hair. George and Fred were on opposite sides of the other couch in identical sprawled positions. Ron was sitting in the recliner farthest from both the twins and the pile of blankets next to them. 

"So, Hermione, why are you here early anyway?" asked Ginny as she finished up Hermione's hair.

"Yeah, and how did you get here?" added Ron.

Hermione looked down at her feet. "I – well, I sort of ran away."  
"What?" exclaimed one of the twins as the other asked, "Do you mean to say that you actually disobeyed an authority figure?"

Becoming defensive, Hermione shot back, "I'm not always Ms. Perfect you know. I just couldn't stand my parents anymore and I knew they were going to give me a hard time about coming here for the last bit of summer. So, I decided to leave before they had the chance. I climbed out my window and came here on the Knight Bus."

"Wow, 'Mione, I didn't know you had it in you," said Ron who still seemed shocked that his friend had done anything so rebellious at all.

Hermione glared at Ron and scolded, "I've told you before not to call me that."

"And I've been sure not to listen," he countered with a smile.

Ginny, always the practical one, asked, "So, where is all of your stuff like your books for school and your robes."

Hermione suddenly became embarrassed again. She'd forgotten to ask if Mr. Weasley would mind picking that stuff up for her tomorrow. She explained her plan of having Mr. Weasley apparate into her house while her parents were at work. All of the red heads in the room assured Hermione that her plan would be perfectly okay with their dad.

* * *

The next morning Hermione walked into the bathroom to find Ginny with her head hanging over the sink and blood streaming from her nose. 

"Oh, Ginny! Are you all right?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione and attempted a smile, "I'm fine. The twins must have substituted my vitamins for some of their nosebleed pills."

"They did what!"

"It's nothing, Hermione, really. It's my fault. I should have noticed that they were shaped a little different… Could you go get me the antidote from their room?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

She headed out the door, glad to be of help, but stopped and turned back to Ginny when she said, "B-be careful."

"Okay?" Hermione turned and bounded up the stairs and down the hall to the twins' quarters.

Just as she reached the top of the stairs though, she heard Ginny yell up to her, "DON'T EAT ANYTHING THEY OFFER YOU!"

* * *

Well, That was my attempt at a cliff hanger. :P Let me know how I did by pushing that little button down there. :D The next chapter should be out in a few days... It's already written (so are the next few chapters as well) but I haven't uploaded it yet and I need to get to a better Internet connection than my poopy dial-up. 

Thanks for reading,

Somethingwithatail


	2. Magic Candies

Wow, this is my first update in... well, a long time. I had pretty much given up on this story but I just came across a recent (August of last year lol) encouraging review and decided to at least post what I already have written. So, I have the next few chapters just waiting to be uploaded and then I'll try to continue writing after that. Wish me luck and enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Magic Candies 

She approached their door and stopped to read a handwritten sign hung on their door in flashing ink that read:

"We're studying. Stay Out (for your own good)."

She was about to swing the door open anyway when she heard the excited voices of Fred and George coming from the other side of the door.

"We finally finished it!"

"I know. After all those problems, the ingredient we needed was sugar of all things."

"Really. Who woulda thunk?"

"Who should we test it on first?"

"Ron?"

"Maybe we should give him a break?"

There was a short pause and then they said in unison, "Nah!"

This, Hermione couldn't take. She burst into the room screaming, "Oh no you don't. You will not be pulling anymore pranks on _anyone_."

"Not even Ron?"

"No, not Ron!"

One twin was standing right next to Hermione, the other was standing across the room, next to a bunch of beakers and tubes. Hermione looked from one to the other, daring one of them to object again. The twin farthest from her looked about to object but his brother cut him off, "Okay."

Both of the other occupants of the room gawked at him but for slightly different reasons. Hermione couldn't – no, wouldn't – believe that it was so easy to get them to stop. The boy, on the other hand, was wondering if his twin had finally cracked and gone mental.

"Candy?" the agreeable twin asked Hermione as he held out a plate of about a dozen chocolate candies.

Hermione started to reach for one when Ginny's warning popped into her head. Her hand sprung back and she screamed "No!"

"Suit yourself," he shrugged then turned to his brother, "So, Fred, are you ready to take them down to the kitchen?"

Hermione rushed up and grabbed the plate from him spilling one of the candies in the process. George stared at the fallen piece in mock horror.

"It's okay, everyone," Fred walked over and picked up the candy, "Five-second rule." With that he popped the chocolate in his mouth, surprising Hermione. _He's trying one of his own candies! What will happen? _she wondered. Hermione was further surprised (and maybe just a little disappointed) when nothing seemed to happen to Fred. He did have a curious look on his face though. She thought it looked kinda cute.

Fred's eyes got big and his expression changed. _Wow, it must have a delayed effect, _she mused.

"What's happening to him?" she whispered to George.

When George didn't answer she looked over to see him staring at her with an evil glint in his eye.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, I was just thinking that if you really want to know, you could try one." He gestured to the plate that she was now holding and a big grin appeared on his face.

Hermione glanced over at Fred, who appeared to be in deep thought. Then she shifted her eyes over to the chocolates in her hands, "I think I'll pass." Then remembering what she had come up there for in the first place she added, "But Ginny does need something to stop her nose from bleeding. It seems that _someone_," she glared at both the twins, "switched her vitamins with some nosebleed pills."

George waved his hand at Hermione, "Ah, don't worry about it. It's already stopped bleeding by now. We fixed 'em to do that."

"Right. Then goodbye." She shoved the plate at George then stepped out the door.

He held the plate out to her again and started to ask, "Are you sure you don't want–," He was promptly cut off by the door slamming in his face.

Hermione walked into the kitchen at lunchtime and was appalled to find Fred and George's chocolate candies sitting on the table.

"Don't–" A hand clamped over her mouth and strong arms dragged her back into the hallway stopping her from completing her warning.

"You don't have to warn them. They'll know soon enough," one of the twins whispered from behind her.

She bit the hand. She heard a yelp behind her and the hand drew back. The other twin walked down the stairs just then and exclaimed, "George! Are you all right?"

George ignored him and stared at Hermione, who had turned to look at him. "You bit me!" he said in surprise.

She just smiled and shrugged then walked back into the kitchen. As she sat down she heard a high-pitched voice say, "She bit me!" and she had to grin.

No one dared touch the chocolates all through lunch and the twins looked slightly put out.

As everyone finished up their food, one of the twins (Hermione vowed that she would, one day, learn to tell them apart) stood up and cleared his throat.

"Seeing as no one wished to try our newest invention during dinner, we now must force the show."

"Force?" Ron gulped and Hermione saw fear fill his eyes.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Mrs. Weasley blew up at the twins, "I'm not allowing this now, too. Begging for a shop in Hogsmeade is bad enough. You are not going to start testing your… products on your family."

"But–"

"No buts about it," Mrs. Weasley continued to rant and rave for another four or five minutes until she tried to bring Mr. Weasley into the fight. She had meant for him to be on her side.

"Don't you agree that they are going too far, Arthur?"

Everyone turned to Mr. Weasley. He looked from the twins to his wife then surprised everyone by answering, "Actually, I find these meal time 'shows' quite interesting."

Everyone was speechless and the first person to move was Mrs. Weasley, who stormed out of the room.

A couple seconds passed then Mr. Weasley said, "I should probably go see where she went." Then he left as well. There was, once again, more silence, which was broken by the same twin continuing his spiel as if nothing had happened.

"Force wasn't quite the word I meant to say. You see, this invention is really helpful, and if you knew what it did, you would actually want to try it.

"That's what you said about your 'dream stone' too!" huffed a very disgusted and unconvinced Ron.

The twin still sitting rolled his eyes, "How were we supposed to know you would dream about spiders?" he glanced over at Ginny then continued slyly, "However, if you believe our dear sister here, you had quite the experience with our dream stone before the spiders came along. Am I right, Ron?"

Ron glared at his older brother then took an uneasy glance toward Hermione before continuing his death glare at his brother again.

Hermione thought back to the fight between Ron and Ginny the day before. Hadn't that started because Ginny had said something about a dream he had before the spiders, too?

Through all of this the twin standing had been thinking but just then his eyes got big and he shouted, "Yes! I've got it," he pointed to his twin and said, "Fred here, tried one of the chocolates just this morning. Didn't you, Fred?"

"Yup!"

"And Hermione had the pleasure of witnessing this." Fred mockingly gasped and George turned to Hermione, "Tell me, Hermione, did anything bad happen to Fred?"

"Well, no–"

"Great, so that means that anyone can try one without fear. Any takers?" George looked at everyone expectantly.

Hermione looked around at everyone too. Ginny looked extremely curious and Hermione noticed her hand twitch as if it wanted to reach out and grab one of the chocolates. Hermione had to suppress a laugh when her gaze settled upon Ron. He was looking from the twins to the chocolates and Hermione seriously thought he would run out of the room out of pure fear. That's when Hermione remembered how horrible the twins had to have been to Ron to get him so scared.

George's gaze fell on Hermione and his eyes lit up until he saw the scowl that appeared on her face. He quickly turned to his eager looking sister instead, "So, Ginny, would you like to have the honor of trying one first?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione could tell she wanted to. Her hand twitched toward the chocolates and then drew back. "What do they do?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing bad," Fred answered innocently.

Ginny looked like she was struggling to decide when suddenly her hand burst forward, grabbed a chocolate and shoved it into her mouth.

She chewed it up then turned her head toward George. At first nothing seemed to happen then suddenly, she gasped and her eyes got wide. She said, "How did you do it?"

Fred and George looked at each other, smiled and shrugged.

Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly. _What did the candy do? _she wondered. Ginny just grinned and said mysteriously, "Try one and you'll see."

Hermione's brows furrowed. _Did Ginny just read my mind? _She asked herself. She was surprised to see Ginny's grin grow and her head nod.

_Can you hear me, Ginny? _she asked inside her head.

Ginny looked questioningly over to the twins, "Why'd it stop?" she asked them.

"Well, it doesn't last that long but if you eat another one it comes back," Ginny started to reach for another one but Fred stopped her, "Ah, ah, ah, save some for everyone else."

George looked at his younger brother and visibly cringed. Ron still looked very unconvinced and just a little confused. He turned to Hermione and smiled hopefully.

Hermione glanced over at Fred who had pulled Ginny aside and started asking her questions and writing down her responses. She finally decided what to say. She wanted try one but she also wanted to get something else out of it. So, she said nonchalantly, "Why would I want to try it? After all I already know what it does now," Ron looked at her funny, probably wondering how she had already figured it out, "and do I really want to answer all of those questions you're bound to ask me?" she gestured toward Ginny and Fred.

"Right," George looked at her appraisingly, "What are your terms?"

"My terms?" she said in mock surprise as she smiled innocently, "Well let's see. I can't think of anything I really want from you two right now so…"

"Oh come on! There has to be something? Like, I don't know," he paused, thinking then exclaimed, "We'll wear something really embarrassing and funny then let you blackmail us about it!"

Hermione just continued to stare at him deadpan.

"Right. Well, there has to be something you would like."

"I suppose…"

"Yes?"

"Well, it would be helpful if you wore name tags, all the time or at least whenever I'm around. That way I can actually tell you two apart."

"Name tags? Your terms are that we wear… name tags?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Name tags it is."

"All summer."

"All summer?" he looked over at Fred, "How about… two weeks?"

"All summer."

"Are you sure?"

"All summer."

"Okay you can quit now."

"All–" she was cut off by George's hand clamping over her mouth. An evil glint appeared in her eye and he quickly removed his hand before she could bite it – again.

"Shake on it?" Hermione asked holding her hand out. He reached over and they shook. Then, he handed her one of the chocolates. She took it, looked over at Ginny then at Ron who seemed to still be trying to figure out what she and George had been talking about, then back at George who was just looking at her expectantly.

She put the chocolate in her mouth and started to chew it. It was delicious! She had been expecting it to taste bad because of what they probably had to put in it to make it do what it did. It didn't taste bad at all. Then she caught Ron's voice screaming in her head, _She's crazy! She doesn't even know what it will do!_

_Isn't it cool?_ Ginny's voice sounded in her head.

She thought of answering back in her head but she didn't think that the candies worked that way and she was pretty sure that the one that Ginny had eaten had worn out by now so she said out loud, "Yeah, it's cool." Then she heard Ron's voice in her head saying, _What?_

She laughed and Ron just sat there looking confused.

_On a scale of one through ten, what would you rate it?_ a voice sounded in her head. She turned to Fred. She knew it was him that had thought it, but his voice sounded different in her head. It sounded more… something. She couldn't place it.

"Your voice is different!" she said in surprise.

Everyone heard Ron whisper, "But he didn't _say_ anything!"

Ginny giggled a little at her brother's ignorance and she looked at Hermione, concentrating. Hermione could tell she was trying to think something to her but she could not catch her thoughts anymore.

"It wore off," she said in disappointment.

"You can't expect it to last forever."

She turned to the speaker, George, and pretended to be snobbish, "Yes, I can. And I did. I want a refund. NOW!" She stuck her nose up in the air and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Geez!" George turned to Fred and Ginny, "And she didn't even pay for it!"

Everyone laughed at their joke, except Ron who – once again – just sat there looking very confused.

* * *

They had all teased Ron for awhile saying that he had to try one of the candies to figure out what they did, they weren't going to tell him. Hermione had finally convinced George to tell Ron when Ginny mentioned something about Ron not being man enough to try one.

That chocolate had flown into Ron's mouth so fast that he almost choked on it. When Ron finally figured out why he was hearing everyone else's voices inside his head he said it was, "Bloody genius!"

* * *

It was a few hours later and Fred, George, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in the hallway, waiting for Ginny to get out of the bathroom.

"Did you fall in?" George yelled through the door (Hermione could tell that it was George because they had both put on name tags like they had promised).

"Oh, just hold your horses. I'll be out when I'm done."

Hermione looked over to see Fred and George both put their hands over their crotches. She managed to smile, roll her eyes, shake her head and say, "Sorry, Ginny, but I don't have a horse," all at the same time.

All three boys burst out laughing, drowning out any response Ginny may have had to that.

Hermione joined in their laughter. She had no idea why she had said that or why the twins implying it hadn't disgusted her. All she knew was that it was bloody funny!

Everyone eventually stopped laughing but Ginny still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

"What's taking her so long?"

"Maybe she's taking a crap?"

They all burst out laughing again. After they quieted down this time there was a long stretch of silence before Hermione said, "I'm bored."

"Me too," Ron agreed.

Fred started, "So let's–"

"Play a game!" George finished with an evil glint in his eye.

Hermione frowned, "You mean like, Spin-the-bottle or something?"

"Ew no. We're all related here except you, 'Mione." George still had that evil glint in his eye but there was a slight bit of disgust written on his face, "Not to mention, we're all guys out here except you, as well."

"Oh yeah."

"But if you really want to…" Fred put in slyly as he raised his eyebrows suggestively at Hermione.

George joined in the teasing by sliding a little closer to Hermione and rubbing his hand up and down her leg. She gave him a look that clearly said, "Get your hands off me." He purposely misinterpreted the look and said as a response, "Great, so what do ya say? My place or yours?"

She cringed. She knew they were joking but George, at least, was an extremely good actor. The only response she could think of was, "How about… neither."

George looked at her in surprise, "You mean you want to do it right here?" He looked around while Hermione rolled her eyes. George's eyes fell on Ron and he continued, "I don't think that'd be the best idea…"

"Oh really? And why is that, may I ask?" Hermione said as she turned to look at Ron as well.

"Well because your boyfriend over here looks like he's about to kill me."

Ron turned beet red and Hermione had to force herself not to laugh.

"So as I was saying before, 'Your place or m–" He was cut off by the bathroom door opening on his face. Everyone turned to Ginny, ready to throw a few good-natured insults her way for taking so long.

All that came out was, "OH MY GOD!!"

* * *

Another attempt at a cliffie! Tell me how I did :D 

Somethingwithatail


	3. Midnight Encounters

**Chapter 3: Midnight Encounters**

"Bloody Hell, Ginny. What have you done to your hair?" Ron managed to ask.

"What? Don't you like it?" she brought her hand up to her now fuchsia colored hair, worry clearly written on her face.

"I – bu – g – um… uh, It's… er – lovely, Ginny." the twins and Hermione were still gaping, but Ron was able to utter a few words.

"Is it permanent?" Fred's hand reached for her hair. She swatted away his hand and answered, "Of course!"

George started laughing and everyone turned to look at him. "Wait 'til Mum sees it!" he said between laughs.

"Wait 'til I see what?" Everyone's eyes got huge as they saw Mrs. Weasley turn the corner and come in within plain view of Ginny's hair.

"ELIZABETH VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!"

* * *

The twins, Ron and Hermione, once again, were sitting waiting for Ginny. This time though, they were waiting for her to finish getting yelled at and lectured.

"Wow!" Ron stared in amazement at the door to the kitchen, which had begun to shake from his mother's yelling. He swallowed, then turned to Hermione, "Remind me NEVER to dye my hair purple, okay?"

Hermione almost laughed out loud at the thought of Ron with purple hair. She noticed one of the twins trying to hold back a laugh. He wasn't doing a great job at it, either.

"Do you really need me to remind you not to do that?"

That was too much for – Hermione looked at his name tag closer – George to take. He started laughing and then exclaimed, "How cute! Little Ickle Ronnikins with purple hair." He tousled Ron's hair. Ron stepped out of reach and glared at him.

"I don't know what you're laughing about. You'd look just as funny!"

George stopped laughing and looked in surprise over at Hermione while Fred laughed his butt off and Ron looked a little confused. Hermione guessed that Ron was trying to figure out if she'd just insulted him.

Hermione then turned her attention toward Fred, "I don't know what you're laughing about, either. You look the same as George!"

He stopped laughing and frowned at the younger girl. Just then Ron started laughing. They all turned to him when he said, "Ha ha! I get it!

_Well, he's a little slow_, Hermione thought with a silent laugh.

When they all ceased laughing, Hermione spoke up, "Why do we call Ginny 'Ginny' when her real first name is Elizabeth?

"Oh," apparently – she looked for the name tag – George had decided to answer her, "Well, if you haven't noticed Mum liked naming all us kids quite – well – cliché names. And Bill and Charlie decided that their only little sister wasn't going to be 'cliché'."

"In other words," the other twin broke in, "They started calling Elizabeth 'Ginny'. And it stuck."

All three boys nodded their heads. Hermione just looked around at them then asked, "Why 'Ginny'? Why not 'Virginia' or 'Ellie' or," she paused trying to think of another name, "I don't know, 'Sparky'."

"Who would be mean enough to name a kid 'Sparky'?" Hermione glared at the both of the twins. She hadn't seen who had said it but it had been one of them speaking.

"It was just an example. Give me a break. But seriously, why 'Ginny'?" when none of them answered she asked, "Do any of you know?"

The three boys simultaneously shook their heads. Then Ron said thoughtfully, "We never really thought to ask–"

"_You_ never thought to ask. We – on the other hand –," George pointed to himself and then to his twin, "asked constantly."

"And every time we asked them about it they just said, 'When you're older'." His twin continued for him.

"And they _still_ haven't told us."

"Must be something really bad. Ginny was too young to remember it, of course, or we would have gotten it out of her by now."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember where she was. She remembered that she was in Ginny's room at the Weasley's. She quietly took her watch from its place on the bedside table. Glancing at the glowing hands she snapped it on her wrist. Trying hard not to disturb the still sleeping Ginny, Hermione slid out of bed and walked over to the beautiful bay window in the room.

She sat down on the plush cushion that made the window seat extremely comfortable.

Opening up the book she was currently reading she settled in to wait for sunrise.

* * *

George stumbled out of the bathroom. It was too early, but when nature calls…

He continued to walk down the pitch-black hallway but halted at his sister's bedroom door.

The door was open a crack and faint green light could be seen inside the room. Curiosity got the better of the boy (as it often did) and he crept up to the door (being careful not to step on any creaky boards) and pushed the door open just a bit more.

The source of the green light seemed to be the hands of a watch. George watched as the watch swung around to shine in the face of Hermione. He watched as she carefully got out of bed. George silently applauded the fact that Hermione seemed to purposely avoid the creaky boards of the floor as well. It was amazing that she already knew where they were. It had taken him and Fred years to memorize them, especially because there were just so many in their old house.

George turned his attention back to Hermione who had settled down in the window seat and… was that a book! George gaped at the girl who had actually woken up and was _reading _so early. He glanced out the window beside Hermione. It wasn't even sunrise yet!

_Morning people, _he thought bitterly. He turned to leave but tripped on something fuzzy. He fell on his face with a loud, "Oof."

His hand crept out to see what he had tripped on. It was something fuzzy and… something with a tail? "Crookshanks," he said with a disgusted sigh.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

Crookshanks got up and walked over to rub up against her master's ankles.

George looked up at the bushy haired girl in amazement. How had she gotten there so fast… and so quiet? Then he remembered that he had made quite a bit of noise himself by tripping.

"One of the twins sneaking in to play a prank?"

"I – uh – wha?" It was still too early.

"Let me guess," she imitated the twins' voice, "Me, play a prank? Never!"

George blinked his eyes in surprise. Was she teasing him?

"Get up." Her hand reached out to help him.

He took her hand and stood up. He towered over her then looked down at her thinking to say something teasing back but his eyes caught sight of hers and he cut himself off before he even started.

Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and shined with some strong emotion. George cocked his head to one side. Malice? Was it malice that shone in her eyes? He leaned in and looked again. No, it wasn't malice. It was something softer. Something… Her eyes closed and opened snapping George out of the trance. George realized his lips were a mere centimeter from hers.

He did the only thing he could think to do at the moment. He closed his eyes and quickly closed that small gap, bringing Hermione into a passionate kiss.

_Wait! Hermione! _George's eyes flew open and he pulled out of the kiss just as Hermione was doing the same thing.

They stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment.

* * *

Hermione came to her senses and pulled out of the kiss. What was she doing kissing… well, actually she didn't know who she was kissing. Was it Fred or George? That made it worse. She didn't even know the name of the guy she was kissing!

"Wh – ah?" she wasn't sure what she had been trying to say. She was pretty sure it was either "Who?" or "What?" She had no idea which she wanted to know more.

The boy in front of her just shook his head, turned toward his room and mumbled, "It's still too early…"

Hermione stood there in the doorway to Ginny's room for a few moments longer, then realized that her mouth was still open. She closed it and turned back into the room.

* * *

Hermione descended the steps taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Everyone else was already downstairs eating breakfast, including the twins. She had tried to stay upstairs and pretend to still be sleeping but Ginny knew better. So, she proceeded to force Hermione downstairs to breakfast.

Hermione cautiously stepped into the kitchen and looked from one twin to the other. Which one was which?

George glanced at Hermione and noticed that she was looking at him and then at Fred, frustration clearly written on her face. That's when it clicked. _Hermione, just like everyone else, can't tell us apart, _his eyes got wide and he looked down at his pancakes to hide his expression, _she doesn't know who she kissed this morning!_

Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione, noticed that she seemed to be tense so he leaned over and asked her if she was okay.

She jumped a little then turned to Harry, "What?"

"I said, 'Are you okay?' You seem a little…" Mr. Weasley sneezed causing Hermione to jump once again. Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement then he finished his sentence, "…jumpy."

She looked down sheepishly then her head flew back up, "Oh! Harry! You're here!"

Hermione heard someone snicker at her outburst and Harry laughed, "I was wondering when you'd notice."

"Sorry…" she furrowed her brows and looked Harry up and down. She thought that he looked… different and she said so. Then adding as an afterthought, "You look older."

Harry looked pointedly at a spot slightly lower than her face and said with a smile, "So do you."

"HARRY!"

Harry just kept laughing, along with one of the twins who had, apparently, been listening in on their conversation. Everyone else turned to listen now.

Hermione rolled her eyes then her expression changed to an evil smirk that could have rivaled Malfoy's along with a mischievous glint in her eye that looked strangely familiar to Harry. He stopped laughing and focused on the strange expression on his best friend's face.

He was about to comment on it when a spoonful of potatoes hit him in the face. After the initial moment of shock every single Weasley in the room burst out laughing, even Mrs. Weasley!

Toward the end of the meal, Errol delivered everyone's letters from Hogwarts, but not before crash landing in the potatoes and then flipping onto Ron's plate.

"Ugh! Ruddy bird," complained Ron as he plucked the letters out of Errol's beak. As Errol flapped his wings to return to his perch, he sprayed potatoes everywhere, and Ron was unlucky enough to receive a face full. "UGH!"

"Hey," Harry laughed, "now you know how I feel!"

* * *

Ginny bounded up the steps and dashed into her room, nearly running right into Hermione. Hermione looked up from her book at her overexcited friend.

"Sheesh. Let me guess, the British are coming?" she said sarcastically.

Ginny just looked at her confused. Realizing that not only was what she had been referring to American but also Muggle history, she added, "Sorry, muggle thing. What did you want?"

"Um…I think I forgot…"

"You forgot?"

"Wait! I remember now!" Hermione waited patiently for Ginny to continue. "I was supposed to tell you that we're leaving for Diagon Alley in…" she paused to look at her watch, "15 minutes!? I have to get ready!"

Hermione attempted to hold back a laugh as Ginny rushed toward her dresser to get ready to go.

* * *

"Okay, we'll all meet back here in, oh… 2 hours, okay?"

"Sure, Mum!" Ron reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand and Harry's arm then dragged them off.

Hermione looked up at the sign in front of the store where they were supposed to meet. It read, "The Prancing Pony" and had a picture of (surprise, surprise) a pony that was prancing.

She allowed Ron to continue to drag her away as she was pondering the name of the place. _It must be some sort of tavern, _she thought, _Why does that name sound so familiar though?_

"Where to first?" Harry's voice made Hermione turn her thoughts away from the sign. She glanced at Ron and then at Harry. She rolled her eyes. They both had very familiar expressions on their faces.

"I know what you guys are thinking," they both turned to her, "We are _not _going to the Quidditch Shop first."

"But Her-"

"No, Ron. It's either the bookstore-"

"Oh, she gets to go to _her_ favorite store but we don't!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Ronald." Ron's expression turned sour. He didn't like to be called Ronald and Hermione knew it. "Now, either the bookstore," she paused and sent Ron a glare, "or the clothing store to pick up robes."

"That's not fair! Books and Clothes!? That's your department, 'Mione."

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, _my _department, clothes?" She looked down pointedly at her simple blue jeans and a t-shirt.

Both boys shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes then stalked off to the bookstore. The boys looked at each other, shrugged again, then chased after Hermione.

* * *

A little under two hours later the three of them sat in a booth at the Prancing Pony, which Hermione realized was more of a restaurant than a tavern. She sat puzzling over the name of the place while Harry and Ron talked excitedly about the new Quidditch things they had gotten. (They had finally convinced Hermione to go into their favorite store too.)

Hermione looked up, aggravated that she still couldn't place that bloody name.

She started. She wasn't sure if she was more surprised by the fact that she had just sworn (even though it was only in her head) or because Remus Lupin had just entered the restaurant.

The boys, noticing her surprise, looked around and spotted their old professor. They waved him over and he came to join them.

Hermione looked away and blushed. She had fancied him back in their third year and she still felt guilty. Why she felt guilty of all things she had no idea. After all, she didn't feel guilty about fancying her other DADA Professor, Lockhart. Disgusted yes, but not guilty. No, it wasn't that he had been a professor. The only conclusion she had ever been able to come to was the fact that she didn't know why she had fancied him in the first place and that made her feel guilty. _She _hadn't figured something out.

Hermione finally came back to the present and lifted her head… and came face to face with Lupin, himself. She jumped clear into Ron's lap.

Ron's eyes got wide, Harry brought a hand up to cover his obvious smile and Lupin let out a hearty laugh then said, "Sorry if I scared you, Hermione!" Then his voice lowered a little and he teased, "Though, I must say, that is the funniest reception I've ever gotten… including in wolf form."

"Oh no. I'm sorry, Prof-"

"Call me Remus and it's fine, really."

"Oh! Ron, I'm so sorry," just realizing that she was still in his lap she slid back over to her side of the booth seat.

"Same as what he said," Ron blushed and pointed to Remus.

"Call you Remus?" Harry piped up, barely containing his laughter.

Ron glared at Harry as Hermione and Remus laughed.

"I meant the second part," Ron mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Oh! So you want us to call you Lupin!" Hermione joined in the game, _why not have some fun? … At Ron's expense, though? … Well, he does start fights with me a lot …We haven't fought all summer! _She looked over at the red head next to her. Why had he become so… agreeable?

The three boys (had she just called Remus a boy?) sat teasing each other while Hermione got lost in her thoughts. Now, not only had she kissed one of the Weasley twins (she still had no idea which one and they certainly weren't telling) but the youngest male Weasley – AKA her best friend – might just fancy her. When did life get so confusing?

That would explain a few things – why he hadn't been fighting with her, why he didn't mind her jumping onto his lap just a few seconds ago and even a few other small things that Hermione hadn't even registered until now.

Hermione looked over at Ron worriedly. She wasn't sure if she liked him as anything more than a friend.

_What if he asks me out? _she started to panic inside her head, _Should I say yes?_

_Oh, I'm over reacting, _her optimistic side stepped in, _He's probably just maturing._

She thought about what she had just thought and laughed out loud at the absurdity.

"Oh! You are still alive 'Mione! We thought we'd lost you." Harry was smiling as he teased her. He must really be having fun with Prof- er- Remus.

"Like you could really lose Hermione," Remus joined in.

_They're still at it? _Hermione thought with a sigh, then she perked up, _I can use this to my advantage!_

"Not that they haven't tried," she looked pointedly at Ron, "Right, Ron?"

This was a test to see if Ron really was trying to prevent fights between the two of them.

His eyes flashed anger but then died down again and he said somberly, "'Mione, you know I'm sorry about that – well, _those_ times."

"Yes, Ron. Sorry I mentioned it."

_Dang it! He really is trying not to fight._

_"_Oh. Actually, I'm glad I found you three," all eyes turned to Remus, "I – well, I'm actually not supposed to tell you this but, well, I thought you had the right to know.

"Now, don't get too excited, but the people at the Department of Mysteries," all three teens cringed slightly at the mention of the place, all for different reasons, "Well, they may, _may _have found a way to get Sirius back."

* * *

hehehe... Now, how is that for a cliffie? Please review! I love constructive criticism and I don't particularly hate flames either, so pull out the zippos:D


	4. Sparkys Birthmark

I'm back after a very long break from writing any form of fanfiction. After reading over the chapters I've already posted and some that I have waiting to be posted, I noticed that I made quite a few mistakes. I missed a few things and changed a few things on accident from the end of book 5. So, I'm doing my best to fix things in my own way but this story is slightly AU even after assuming that books 6 and 7 do not apply.

Anyway, I'm posting because of a few reviews I've been receiving and even story alerts. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own it. JKR does. I just play with the characters.

Without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 4: Sparky's Birthmark 

Hermione gasped, partially because of what Remus had just said and partially because when he said it Ron's hand had moved to her thigh. She peeked over at him and it seemed that he hadn't even noticed where his hand went.

That's when she saw Harry. Harry had fainted, but as he did so his head must have hit the edge of the table and there was blood. Hermione hated blood. It seemed like so much blood… Hermione felt herself fade into unconsciousness.

Ron looked in surprise at Remus then heard a thud from where Harry was. He saw Harry's head sitting on the table next to a spilled bottle of catsup, then he felt the weight of Hermione's head in his lap.

"Wow." Remus looked at the two unconscious people and then at the still shocked Ron, "I knew it was big news, but not this big!"

* * *

Hermione woke up back in Ginny's room. Her first thought was of Harry. Was he all right? That had looked like so much blood… 

"Harry?" she croaked out. Her throat was dry, too dry.

A glass of water appeared in front of her held by a small hand. Hermione looked up to see Ginny hovering above her smiling, "Here take a drink. Harry's fine."

"But, the blood…"

"Blood?" Ginny looked thoughtful, "Oh! You thought the catsup was blood! That's why you passed out. They were wondering, you know."

"Catsup." Her voice was shaking, "I fainted because I saw catsup?"

"You did what!?" came a voice from the doorway. Hermione twisted her head to see the twins standing there. The one on the left turned to the other one, "I believe she said that she was afraid of catsup," he said in a mock official voice.

"Get out of here!" Ginny threw a pillow at her brothers and they left, screaming something about her lack of hospitality or something.

Hermione shook her head, "What time is it?"

"Oh, you haven't been out long. No more than a half an hour."

"And Harry?"

"Oh. He was actually only out for a few seconds. He woke up right after you fainted. Just as we walked in actually."

Ginny paused and seemed to be deciding whether to say something so Hermione decided to help her, "Just say it."

Ginny looked surprised but did as she was told, "Well I was kinda wondering… Why did Harry pass out in the first place? Professor Lupin wouldn't tell us."

Hermione finished sitting up then looked at Ginny. Should she tell her the truth? Hermione knew that if it were her asking she would definitely want the truth, so she gave it to Ginny.

* * *

About an hour later the two girls realized that they were hungry and it was around lunchtime anyway so they headed downstairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs though, one of the twins wouldn't let them pass. 

Hermione caught the delicious scent of Mrs. Weasley's famous cooking coming from the kitchen.

"Let us through!" she demanded.

"I can't do that."

Hermione glared at him then her expression changed again to a smirk and that evil glint, "Really?" was all she said but the boy standing in front of her seemed to shrink a few inches.

* * *

George winced. He was taller and stronger physically than Hermione but dang he didn't feel like it right now. He felt like she could whip his ass without even trying. How can she do that?

* * *

Hermione smiled. How had she intimidated him so easily? This was a Weasley, and even worse, one of the twins, here. Intimidating one of them was no small feat. Ginny seemed to be thinking along the same lines because she was staring from Hermione to her brother in amazement. 

"Okay, you can let her pass now, bro," the other twin came into sight and patted his double on the back, "We have cleared the kitchen of catsup." Hermione's face grew as red the Weasleys' hair, from embarrassment _and_ anger, "After all, we wouldn't want 'Mione here to pass out again!"

Hermione just pushed past the two boys, Ginny in her wake. They were not going to get away with that. They teased everyone else, yes, but not Hermione. _No, they will _not _get away with that, _Hermione thought evilly.

* * *

She woke up, did the same old schedule, grabbed her watch, checked the time, put it on, crept over to her window seat and opened her book. Then she realized what she was doing. She hadn't planned on doing this again, so she wouldn't have any more 'chance' meetings this early in the morning. 

She closed her book and started back to her bed. She happened to see one of the twins standing outside the door watching her. She cocked her head. Had he really been watching her?

He motioned for her to follow him then disappeared from the doorway.

Hermione set her book down and followed him into the hallway.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be following him. I should ignore him. Yes, that's what I'll do, _even as she thought this she continued to follow him.

She stepped out into the hallway and turned toward the twin's bedroom door. He hadn't gone that way. She started to turn and as soon as she did she was spun around and she felt familiar lips on her own. She didn't struggle. It felt so perfect. He was a great kisser.

She had lost track of how much time had passed when they finally drew apart. Hermione realized that her hands had snaked their way around his neck and into his hair and she was surprised to find that she had been pulled up very tight to him with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Staying right where she was she asked him pleadingly, "Who are you?"

He smiled and said, "Well, I'm one of the Weasley twins…"

Hermione twirled a bit of his hair around with her finger. "I think I can figure that much out on my own." There was a pause where they just stared into each other's eyes. "Are you Fred or George?" Hermione rephrased her question.

"What if I were to tell you that I'm neither?"

"Neither?"

"Neither."

"Then who are you? An Azkaban escapee in disguise?"

"Good one, but no."

"What do I call you then? I have to have something to call you."

"Why do you have to call me something?"

"Well, because 'Mystery Guy' is a little to long to scream out correctly…"

"You're joking right?"

"Maybe…" Hermione knew she was teasing him. She didn't really mean that, but it was fun. She was surprised at how easy it was for her to flirt with him. She didn't think she'd ever really flirted with anyone except the twins and that had only started this summer. She wondered if it had anything to do with her fight with her parents.

All of Hermione's thoughts ended abruptly as the boy pulled her in for another kiss.

Once again, when they finally pulled apart, Hermione was surprised to find her hands not where she left them. This time her hands were lying on his chest – under his shirt. His hands were on her back – also under her shirt.

"I was joking," she gasped, still out of breath from the kiss.

"I know."

She looked up into his eyes and was completely taken by surprise by another passionate kiss. While her mind was busy, her hands were snaking down to stop, hooked on the waistband of his pajama pants.

They pulled apart and the boy whispered, "I thought you said you were joking." Hermione looked at him, confused for a second then realizing where her hands were. She looked down at her hands in surprise. She moved her thumb and uncovered a small round mark right below his left hipbone. She rubbed her thumb over it softly then looked up at him.

"Is it a bruise?"

He shook his head.

"What is it?"

"It's -," he looked at Hermione as if trying to decide whether he should tell her, "It's a birthmark. A … unique one."

"Unique?"

"It's the only distinguishing mark that I have that my twin doesn't have too." He said it slowly as if he was having trouble saying it for some reason.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. He caught her look and answered her unspoken question, "No one else knows."

"Knows what? That you have a birthmark?"

"Well, yes," when Hermione just stared at him he continued, "We – you – um… How do I say this?" His eyes flashed to hers, "This," his thumb moved down to her fingers, covering his birthmark, "is the only way to tell – us apart."

"So," Hermione said slyly as she slipped her hand just a little past the mark, "does Fred or George have the birthmark?"

Eyes becoming huge because of where her hand was, "I – uh –," he looked down, "Hermione, you're killing me."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Okay, I'm not. But I'll stop anyway," she slid her hand back up to rest on his chest.

"You know, you didn't _have_ to stop…"

"I thought I was 'killing you'?"

"Well, you were, but in a good way."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"Ugh. You're impossible." Hermione laid her head down on his chest and breathed in deeply. Why wouldn't he tell her his name? She felt his chin come to rest on her head.

"Sparky," she said out of the blue.

"What?"

She looked up and smiled at him, "I'll call you Sparky."

"No! Anything but 'Sparky'!" he exclaimed in mock horror.

"Then tell me your real name."

There was a pause then he said, "It's getting light out. Someone will see us…"

"Ron!"

"I thought we determined that I was one of the twins."

"No, it's not that… it's… well I don't really know what it is, but I have to go." She untangled herself from him and headed back into Ginny's room. Boy, did she have a lot to think about.

* * *

George stood there in the hallway staring at Ginny's closed door. _Why wouldn't I tell her my name?_ he asked himself, _She pretty much already knows who I am._

"Hey, George."

"Fred!" He saw his brother stumbling down the hall, much like he himself would be doing this early in the morning.

"Whatcha doin' up this early?"

"Uh… bathroom."

_

* * *

Why would I be worried about Ron seeing us? Just because I think he has a crush on me? And why was I out there with… _him _in the first place? Gods I don't even know which twin it is and I've already kissed him multiple times… They were nice kisses… very nice – No! I can't think about that. I have to think about how wrong it is… But it feels so right… NO! Think. Even without the problem of Ron fancying you, he's still your best friend's brother _and_ you don't even know his name! _Hermione sighed, "Yes, I'll listen to my logical side." 

Ginny stirred then blinked open her eyes, "Did you say something, 'Mione?"

"Just talking to myself, Ginny. Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know," Hermione looked at her watch, "Wow! It's already 7 o'clock!"

"What do you mean 'already'?" Ginny rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head then grumbled, "Morning people…"

Laughing, Hermione headed downstairs to see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help with breakfast. On her way to the kitchen, she saw Harry sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Hermione walked up to him cautiously and said softly "Harry?"

Harry grunted back.

_Not a good sign, _thought Hermione. She sat down next to him and waited. After a few seconds Harry's eyes peeked out from between his fingers to look at her.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

His eyes returned to the table and he sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

"And..?" Hermione urged him to continue.

"And that's it," he said with a shrug.

Just then the kitchen door swung open and Mrs. Weasley came out. "Oh! Hermione, you're up too," she said in surprise as she set the tray she'd been carrying down on the table in front of them. "I was making some tea for Harry here. He couldn't sleep. Would you like some as well?"

Hermione watched as Mrs. Weasley poured tea into a glass and set it in front of Harry as she replied, "Sure, Mrs. Weasley. I was actually just heading down to help you with breakfast though when I saw Harry. Would you like some help?"

"Oh no, dear. Thanks for the offer but you don't need to slave away in the kitchen this early in the morning. You're just a child. Have some fun. I'm sure you and Harry have some catching up to do anyway. You haven't seen each other for almost two months!" With that she disappeared into the kitchen.

Hermione looked over at Harry who was staring at his tea but not drinking it. The clanging of pots and pans came from the kitchen but the two sitting at the table were silent. Finally Hermione couldn't take it. "Oh honestly! Harry this is ridiculous. If you can't talk to your best friends about things that are bothering you then – well –" she faltered not knowing exactly what she was trying to say. "Harry, what is bothering you? You should be happy. If what Remus said was true…"

Harry laughed. Hermione just stared at Harry wide-eyed. The last thing she had expected was that Harry would laugh.

"Oh, Hermione, that's not what's bothering me. I mean, I do think about it sometimes and I know I shouldn't get my hopes up too high but I think I'll be okay whether they can bring him back or not. We should just try not to think about it and let the Department of Mysteries do their job."

Hermione was lost for words. Harry was taking this better than she ever could have imagined. She'd thought for sure he'd be blaming himself for Sirius's death and everything else, but here he was practically comforting her about it!

Noticing that Hermione didn't know what to say Harry nudged the conversation along, "So, I heard that you ran away from home this summer."

"Oh gosh," said Hermione sheepishly, "honestly, I try not to think about it. I feel so bad, but my parents were just awful. They were fussing over me and I honestly think they were considering not sending me back to Hogwart's this year."

Harry looked surprised at this and asked, "Why would they want you to quit now? We've been doing dangerous things ever since our first year. What made last year any different?"

"Well," Hermione looked down blushing, "I never really told them about any of the other stuff. In fact, I told them as little as possible about what happened last year too. But I couldn't keep it all from them this time. Professor McGonagall sent a letter telling them that I was in the hospital wing. After all, my – er – condition was pretty serious at one point…"

"I'm glad there wasn't any permanent damage done," Harry paused like he was trying to decide whether he should say something or not then he continued, "And even though I know it wasn't really my fault that you got hurt, I'm still sorry for not listening to you when you suggested that it was just a trick. Remind me about that next time you have a suggestion and hopefully it'll help me to listen to you more."

Hermione was dumbfounded. Harry was taking everything better now than he had been just a few short months ago.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

Hermione shook herself out of her surprise and laughed saying, "I'm great, Harry. I just can't believe how much better you're taking this now than you were at the end of the school year."

"Well…" Harry's face turned a slightly darker shade and he turned away, "I did have some help."

"Help?" Hermione asked, "from whom?"

Harry looked nervous at first but then broke into a smile as he replied smartly, "Oh just my own personal shrink, that's _whom_." He emphasized the last word to tease Hermione about her use of proper English even when talking to friends. Needless to say she caught the taunt and blushed, dropping the subject.

Mrs. Weasley came through the kitchen door again and Hermione looked up at her curiously. It was almost as if Mrs. Weasley had been listening in on them and knew it was okay to come out now. Hermione looked down at the tea tray. Sure enough, there were only two cups, one for Harry and one for Hermione but Mrs. Weasley had pretended to be surprised at seeing Hermione there. _So Mrs. Weasley knows more than she lets on._

"Would you two be dears and go wake the others?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "breakfast is almost ready."

They agreed and started toward the stairs when Mrs. Weasley stopped them adding, "Oh! Be sure to bring Ginny with you to wake the twins. They've taken to trap setting and only she seems to be able to figure them out." Mrs. Weasley scowled a bit about the twins' behavior and headed back through the swinging door into the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione shared a look at this news but continued toward the stairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Harry, Hermione, and a very sleepy Ginny approached the door that read, "We're studying. Stay Out (for your own good)." Harry and Hermione had decided to wake Ron up first but gave it up as a failed attempt after taking his covers, dumping water on him and yelling in his ears only resulted in him grunting and moving over to Harry's bed. 

As they reached the door Harry went for the handle but Ginny swatted his hand away and said in a harsh whisper, "Don't touch anything." With that she reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper clip (one of the many things that she dumped into her pocket when they told her she'd be waking the twins). Ginny then put her face up close to the crack between the door and the frame by the handle. After a couple seconds she stood up straight again and pulled out a roll of tape, ripped off a piece and handed it to Hermione saying, "Give this to me when I ask for it."

Hermione gave her a funny look and turned to Harry who looked just as confused. By the time they looked back to Ginny she had the door open about an inch and she let go of the door and asked for the tape. Once she was satisfied with the tape holding the paperclip at a weird angle on the inside of the door frame she dropped down to her knees and pulled out a small pair of scissors and snipped a string that Hermione hadn't even noticed was there.

Harry started to ask if it was safe to wake them up yet but Ginny shushed him before he could finish. She turned back to them and said in a whisper, "Believe me, you don't want them to wake up until we've disarmed everything.

So, a very confused Harry and Hermione just watched as Ginny cut wires, taped things here and there, slid underneath wires running across the room and tiptoed up to her brothers' beds. Very carefully she cut two wires that looked to be attached to each twins' fingers. Then after a deep breath, she screamed, "WAKE UP!!!!"

Both twins immediately pulled their arms down but nothing happened. They looked confused for a second and then saw Ginny. Realization dawned on their faces.

_

* * *

George wandered through a hallway. He peered at the doors as he passed. Each one had a number on it, "512," "510, "509…" Then a loud roar came from down the hallway and around the corner and George raced to see what it was but tripped just before he reached the corner. Looking back he realized he'd tripped on a toaster. Without even wondering what a toaster was doing in the hallway of what appeared to be a hotel, he got back up and raced around the corner. Only to see a giant evil gargoyle trying to steal someone's magic. That someone had bushy brown hair. "Hermione!" George yelled. The giant evil gargoyle threw Hermione at George and turned around and jumped down the elevator shaft. George caught Hermione and turned around to find the entire cast of "The Brave Little Toaster" standing there. The toaster immediately started pushing them toward the stairs telling him he'd explain while they ran. They ran up the stairs and the toaster said they were headed to the roof where there were broomsticks waiting for them. He then explained that the giant evil gargoyle was stealing everyone's magic in the hotel and they had to escape before he got to them. George didn't quite understand what was going on still but he and Hermione followed the toaster and his friends up the stairs until - _"WAKE UP!!!!" 

George startled awake and reflexively activated the alarm system by pulling tight the string on his finger – except there was no string. He looked around confused until his eyes fell upon his sister, fuchsia hair and all.

"Not again!" said his twin Fred from the bunk above him.

* * *

The twins had no problem waking up Ron and they were all headed down for breakfast in no time. Both twins were non-stop questioning Ginny about how she'd gotten through their defenses this time. From what Hermione could tell, Ginny had fallen for their traps the first time and ever since they haven't managed to catch her no matter how many new things they add to their personalized alarm system. 

Ron was happy to tell the story of Ginny's first attempt at waking the twins up since their invention of the new alarm system during breakfast. Mrs. Weasley harrumphed disapprovingly quite a few times throughout the story.

"And that glue stuff that fell on her was so sticky that the feathers didn't come off for days," finished Ron with a laugh. Ginny just glared.

Harry, who had been staring out the window throughout the entire story, suddenly jumped to his feet and bolted toward the stairs. He was already up the stairs before anyone could even comprehend what was going on.

Fred (according to the name tag) was the first to speak, "Oi! What was that all about?" He immediately looked to his younger brother and Hermione for an answer.

Ron just looked confused and Hermione said that she had no idea either. Ginny had just suggested that someone go and see if Harry was okay when he rushed back down the stairs shoving an envelope into his pocket as he did so.

Hermione noticed Mrs. Weasley smile at this, which just confused her more. Obviously Mrs. Weasley somehow knew what was going on when no one else did.

Harry refused to answer anyone's questions truthfully about what he had been doing. He just said he'd had to go to the bathroom really bad.

After everyone had finally given up interrogating Harry, Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Shouldn't you boys be packing?"

"Er – Yeah," Ron said a bit stupidly. Harry and Hermione both looked a bit surprised at Ron actually agreeing right away. Usually he fought packing until the very last minute.

Unsure Harry asked, "Isn't it a bit early to be packing?"

"Oh no dear," said Mrs. Weasley cheerily as she shooed Ron and Harry out of their chairs and up the stairs.

Harry stopped and looked back at Ginny and Hermione. "Wait!" he exclaimed, "why don't they have to pack now?"

Ginny piped up before Hermione was able to, "We already packed, both of us."

Hermione tried to say that she hadn't yet but Ginny kicked her under the table. Mrs. Weasley watched the boys head up to Ron's room and then turned back to see Hermione trying to hold her shin and glare at Ginny at the same time.

"What is going on here?" Hermione said angrily.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ginny answered her, "I couldn't let you ruin it."

"Ruin what?"

George spoke up this time and explained to Hermione, "You see, tomorrow is Harry's birthday and we've been planning a surprise party for him…"

* * *

Okay, I hope this all makes sense and please review! 


	5. Quidditch Injuries

So, I finally decided to post again. My thoughts of abandoning this fic have been banished. On the contrary. I'm merging all of my new ideas into this story. I realized that my newest story idea was for after Hogwarts and this one is set beginning with the summer before the Golden Trio's 6th year. So, I can just tweak this one a bit (not even that much, mind you), finish this one, and then start a sequel using all of my newest ideas! It's brilliant! So, expect a lot more updates (hopefully) I know I've said that multiple times now but I think I mean it this time.. I'm really psyched about writing again! Anywho...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the HP world, and I'm not making any money from writing this. JKR owns HP and makes all the money :'(

Here's another fun one:

* * *

Chapter 5: Quidditch Injuries

Up in Ron's room, Harry and Ron were trying to separate each other's stuff into the right trunks.

"So, Ron, why was everyone acting so … odd?" asked Harry.

"Odd? Who was acting odd?" Ron said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Harry looked a little confused then said, "I don't know. Maybe I was just imagining it…" Harry went back to sorting through all of the clothes, books, and games scattered on the floor.

"Harry? Why do you have _purple_ parchment?" Ron had to look away from the too bright parchment that he found a few seconds later.

Harry looked up at Ron and gulped. "Purple?" he asked weakly.

"Well it might be pink… Actually, it almost matches Ginny's hair…."

"Must be Hermione's or something. Don't know how it got in here…" Ron didn't believe him. Harry could tell by the look on his face.

"Forget I asked, Harry, if you're not going to answer me truthfully anyway."

Harry felt bad for lying to his best friend but he didn't want to tell anyone what he used the paper for. He used it to write letters to Luna. He knew they would take it the wrong way. They'd all think that he fancied her or something. In reality, he just loved talking to her. It was amazing how she could understand him so well and he couldn't make sense of half of what she said. He loved it. She'd helped him cope with Sirius's death and then the possibility of him coming back. Harry wasn't sure if he would have made it this far into the summer without her to talk to.

Seriously, she read him like an open book – even through letters. He'd tried a few times to trick her, even spent hours trying to figure out how to word it – but she still knew every single time he lied.

He had picked up the parchment when they were out shopping for school. He thought it matched Urple, her pet – well, he actually wasn't sure what Urple was, but he liked owl treats well enough. He'd already sent a few letters to her on the bright parchment. Each time she had responded with a colorful parchment of her own. So far she'd sent one with a bunch of multi-colored shapes, one with funny pictures of all of the Hogwarts Professors and one that was all black with the writing in shiny metallic ink. Luna was definitely creative.

He'd received another letter from her at breakfast. He'd seen Urple heading up to the room he shared with Ron. He hadn't heard from her for a few days now and he was very excited to read the letter. That's why he ran upstairs so quickly at breakfast and why he was moping earlier this morning.

"Hey, Harry. You wanna go see if we can get a game of Quidditch started?"

Thinking about the letter in his pocket that he still hadn't read he responded, "Sure, you can go see who else wants to play while I just finish packing up here."

"Sure thing, Harry." And with that Ron headed back downstairs.

Ron reached the bottom of the steps just as Hermione was finishing asking Mrs. Weasley a question. He just caught Mrs. Weasley's answer.

"Well, Hermione, I suppose a few of us could go…"

"Go where?" asked Ron after his mum trailed off.

"Well, Hermione pointed out that we need to buy decorations and presents for-" she cut herself off and craned her neck to look around Ron.

"He's still upstairs," Ron answered her unsaid question then decided to ask one of his own, "So, we're going to Diagon Alley, again?"

"Not so fast, young man. You have to stay here with Harry. It'll just be Hermione, the twins and myself going," scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" Ginny obviously didn't like being kept out of the shopping party and she said it.

Mrs. Weasley appeared to be thinking for a bit and her lips pursed up. She glanced over to Ginny who was currently giving her some great puppy dog eyes. This seemed to crack any resolve she might have had left. "Fine," Ginny cheered and Mrs. Weasley continued, "You can come but I'm not letting you out of my sight. After all, times aren't very safe right now."

One of the twins scoffed, "Oh come on, there haven't even been any attacks since…" He trailed off and looked over to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who all looked uncomfortable at the reference to the Department of Mysteries fiasco just months ago.

"No matter. The Ministry is taking this all way too lightly and it's just a matter of time before You-Know-Who decides to take advantage of the Ministry's blunders."

Everyone just looked somber and didn't say anything for a few moments. They were all wondering why there still hadn't been any attacks and they were worried about how bad the first one would be.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley finally spoke up in a cheery voice, "There's no need to dwell on all of that. We have a party to plan."

"Oh!" exclaimed Ron, "and quidditch to play! Me and Harry were thinking of starting up a game. Any takers?" He looked hopefully at Hermione but was disappointed by a look of disinterest on her face.

"I think I'll pass," said Hermione when she noticed Ron was looking over at her, "Oh, and Ron, it's 'Harry and I,' not 'me and Harry.'"

"Whatever," Ron responded with a wave of his hand before turning to his siblings, "You guys interested?"

They were all nodding their heads when Harry came down the stairs.

"Perfect timing, mate!"

* * *

Hermione sat, curled up in a very comfy lawn chair as she watched all of the boys and Ginny play the strange wizard sport of quidditch. She never was one for any sport and she had politely refused everyone's invitation for her to join them.

She watched as Ginny passed the quaffle to one of the twins. She noticed that they were playing with actual balls now instead of their usual old muggle sports balls. The twins must be doing okay with that business of theirs. She also noticed that they only played with the quaffle. The snitch and the bludgers were still locked up in the chest.

They also had to switch up positions somewhat because of lack of people. Ron and one of the twins played Keeper while Ginny, Harry and the other twin played Chasers. They all seemed a little out of their element, except Ron, who was doing as good as ever at blocking the hula-hoops that substituted for actual Quidditch hoops. Apparently, the real hoops were a little more expensive and harder to get than the balls.

They seemed to be having some problems playing with two keepers and a grand total of only three chasers. The twin seemed to be on his own and wasn't doing well.

"I have an idea. Be right back," that twin yelled and started flying toward Hermione. He landed right next to her and said, "How would you like the honor of being my partner?"

"I don't fly," she deadpanned.

"You fly better than no one."

"I don't fly," she said it with some emotion this time.

"Come on, they're killing me out there. I'll make a deal - "

Hermione remembering that she still had to figure out which twin she had met in the hallway twice now said, "You don't have your name tags on. Why should I make another deal with you when you haven't even kept with our last one?"

He thought for a second, then said mysteriously, "I'll let you call me Sparky."

Hermione gasped and he winked at her. "You! Which one are you?"

"I might tell you… if you play."

Her shoulders drooped. "I really can't fly," she said sadly.

"That's okay, I'll teach you." He picked her up out of the chair and set her on her feet and handed her another broom.

_Where'd he get that? _she wondered.

"Here, just swing your leg over and grip the handle like this," he helped her get on the broom and then he adjusted her grip.

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. Now, just push off with your feet and hover."

Hermione looked unsure and glanced at the twin, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, Hermione. Anyone can fly. You'll be fine."

She still looked unconvinced so he added, "Nothing bad can happen."

"Okay, here goes nothing," Hermione mumbled to herself as she pushed off as hard as she could. She went shooting up past the roof and higher still, screaming all the way. Then she rocketed back down, getting closer and closer to the ground. Ron, suddenly seeing that Hermione was in trouble, flew toward her and tried to get underneath her but saw that he wouldn't make it. He leapt off his broom and, flying over top of Hermione, he grabbed her around the waist and rolled so that he hit the ground instead of her.

Hermione still had a death grip on the broom and just sat there in shock for a few seconds, until she heard a moan from below her. She rolled over and fell down a few inches and then next to her (previously under her) was Ron. He looked up at Hermione and asked in a pained voice, "Are-m- are you okay?"

"Oh, Ron. I'm fine but are you okay? You don't look good…"

Ron just managed to grunt in reply. Just then the other three reached them.

"Are you guys okay?" Ginny asked as she leaned down to check them both out.

One of the twins looked shocked as he stared at Ron lying in pain. "I was sure you could do it," he said absently.

Hermione heard him and yelled angrily, "NOTHING BAD CAN HAPPEN? Oh you'll pay for this." With that she stood up and swung the broom at him. It hit him hard in the chest and he stared at her in further shock, until the broom hit him a second time with accompanied by Hermione's voice mocking his, "Of course, Hermione." She hit him again, "Anyone can fly." He dodged the next swipe, "You'll be **fine**." She changed the direction of her badgering and instead of swinging the broom at him again, she jabbed at him and it hit right where the sun don't shine. He crumbled to the ground holding his crotch.

The other twin looked from his double to the still furious Hermione. "Whatever he did, I wasn't a part of it," he said and took a step away from Hermione.

Hermione, just realizing what she had done, gasped. The twin still standing was a little scared of her reaction and stepped back a few more steps. Hermione threw the broom – which narrowly missed Ginny – and knelt down next to the boy she had just hit repeated times with a stick.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh. Are you okay?"

A strained "Mmhm," came from the huddled boy.

His twin – finally deciding he was safe enough around Hermione now that she no longer had a broom – came up and stood next to the kneeling Hermione. "Hey, Gred. What did you do to deserve that beating?"

Hermione thought, _Gred? Why did he have to use their dang codes? I have no idea whether Gred is really Fred or George… _Deciding to answer his question she said with frustration, "He didn't deserve it," she turned to 'Gred', "I am really sorry," then back to the other twin, "I don't know I just lost my temper…"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'll be fine, Hermione, really."

"I'm going to go get you another drink."

Hermione headed toward the kitchen door and George raised his eyebrows. He could really get used to this. Hermione still felt really bad about hitting him even though he had told her that it had stopped hurting after about 30 minutes. That of course got her even more worked up. She was so cute when she was worried… about him at least.

* * *

Ron sat across the room grumbling. He had been hurt just as bad as his idiotic brother had _and _he had practically saved Hermione's life, but was _he _getting credit for it? Noo. Hermione had barely even acknowledged him since she hit _him _(he glared over at George) with a broom a few times. _Maybe, if I get her mad enough at me to hit me with a broom…_ He remembered how hard Hermione could hit,_ …Maybe not._

* * *

Harry looked around the room observing everyone. Both of the twins seemed to be enjoying themselves – especially the one that was hit by Hermione, who was still waiting on him hand and foot. Was it Fred or George? Harry wasn't sure. Then there was Ron. Ron looked about ready to burst. Harry knew that Ron had liked Hermione as more than a friend for a while now and he also knew that it must have been killing him to see her acting so kindly to his brother. Maybe he should help his mate…

* * *

Hermione was filling a glass with water when Harry walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Harry. What are you doing in here?"

"Actually I just came in here to talk to you."

"Oh, well, talk away." Hermione then turned back to the sink waiting for Harry to start talking.

"Hermione, you do realize that it was _Ron _who kept you from hitting the ground and –" he paused trying to figure out which twin had been hit. Not knowing he continued, "the twin who got you into the mess in the first place, right?"

"Oh, Harry, I know I'm not paying enough attention to Ron, but I could have really hurt –" she paused here too for the same reason as Harry but then asked, "Which twin is he?"

"I don't know… Hey, whatever happened to those nametags? They were useful."

Hermione's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face. She ran quickly toward the living room door still holding the now full glass of water. Just as she got to the door she turned her head back and exclaimed, "Oh! Thanks, Harry!"

Hermione stepped into the living room and turned on the twins. One reached his hand up expectantly for the water but she pulled it away. "Not so fast," she had a brilliant plan but for it to work she had to say one simple thing…

Fred exchanged a look with his twin. Had Hermione finally gotten over her guilt of hurting George?

Hermione just smiled and said, "George gets this glass of water."

"Well duh!" exclaimed Fred. He was about to add that George was the one whom she had hurt when he got the slightest warning look from George. He somehow knew that that meant he didn't want Hermione to know which of them was which (call it a twin thing). So, he instead added, "I am much more attractive than that thing." He gestured over at George.

George threw him a secret grateful look but changed it to mock outrage when Hermione turned her head toward him, "No, I'm George! You're Fred."

"Am not!"

"Well, I'm not Fred."

"Neither am I!"

"Maybe you're Gred?"

"Or Forge!"

"Wait, what's my name again?"

"I – well, I don't remember… Do you remember mine."

"I think you were –"

"That's enough!" Ron's voice came from the corner and all eyes turned to him, "You're giving me a headache."

Hermione, realizing that just simply asking them wasn't going to help, told them both to go upstairs and get the nametags on. After much whining and convincing they finally did.

"How do you live with those two?" She had meant for her question to be for Ron and Ginny but when she looked up she noticed that Ginny wasn't there. Ron started to grumble an answer but Hermione interrupted him, "Where did Ginny go?"

Ron grumbled something about Hermione being rude to her savior and Harry looked up in surprise.

"She's not in here?"

"No, Harry. Or else I wouldn't have said it. Do you want to go look for her?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure. Be right back."

Once Harry was gone, Hermione turned to Ron, "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry. I should be thanking you for saving me and here I am ignoring you."

Ron gestured as if to say, "Finally!" but actually said, "Good of you to notice my pain."

"Oh come on, Ron, you can't be hurt that badly."

Ron raised his eyebrow and lifted his shirt to show a gigantic bruise that stretched across his chest.

Hermione gasped, "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Let me go get some healing salve from your mother." She left and was back in record time with the salve. She read the label out loud, "Directions: Rub a generous amount on the bruised or wounded area." She looked up at a bright red Ron, "Sounds simple enough."

"You're going to rub that stuff on my chest?" Ron asked very slowly, turning even brighter red than before.

Even Hermione began to look a little flustered once she realized that based on Ron's reaction, he did think of her as more than a friend. However, she decided that she was going to have to be very professional about all of this. "Yes," she said with an air of calm that she didn't feel, "well, lift up your shirt."

He obeyed and she noticed that the bruise went all the way up to his shoulder.

She sighed, "Nevermind, just take the thing off."

"Off?" Ron asked in a choked voice.

Hermione shot him one of her bossy looks and he took it off without further question.

* * *

Harry approached Ginny's bedroom door when he heard a muffled scream from within. He pushed through the door fearing the worst – a burglar, a Death Eater, maybe even Voldemort himself! What he saw was nothing like that. Ginny was alone shoving a pillow in her face screaming. At the sound of Harry's entrance she looked up. He saw a tear slide down her face. "Are you alright, Ginny?" He took a few steps closer.

A few more tears slid down her face and she said with some effort, "He- he broke up with me, Harry."

Harry didn't know who she was talking about but he wanted to comfort her anyway. He pulled her into an embrace and said soothingly, "It's alright. He probably wasn't worth it."

She smiled a little and looked up to his face, "Harry, you're a better brother than Ron any day."

Harry smiled back, "And you're the best sister a guy could ask for."

* * *

Awww... how cute... This chapter was actually originally titled, "Brotherly/Sisterly Love" but it didn't have the right ring to it.. and the quidditch injuries were more fun. Oh, I'm trying to slowly introduce some of the problems with Voldemort into this story seeing as I completely ignored him for the whole first few chapters...

Anyway, I hope you liked it. The more you review the faster I'll update ;) Oh, and the better the review, the faster the update too. So try to say something other than "Update", k? thank ya! Oh, and if you haven't already you should check out my other two stories: A one shot called, "You're Welcome" and the first chapter of a two-shot (at least that's what I'm calling it) called, "You Want Me To Go Where?" Thanks for reading!


	6. Weasley's Wizard Wishes

First of all, I incorrectly said that last chapter was originally called Brotherly/Sisterly love before I looked back and realized that the name sounded familiar to me because it was the name of the first chapter… so, yeah… not really important, but it was bothering me. :shrug:

Disclaimer: I don't own it (If I did, Fred would NOT have died and neither would have Sirius, Remus, or Tonks... or Snape, I guess) and I'm not making any money for writing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was doubled up on the floor laughing. Hermione just rolled her eyes and started to go through her trunk for some clothes.

"Honestly, it wasn't _that _funny."

Through hysterical laughing, Ginny managed, "Y-yeah, it _really _was!" before bursting out laughing again.

Hermione decided it was high time for payback after all this laughing so she grabbed a pillow from her bed and slowly made her way over to Ginny. Ginny had been laughing for the past 10 minutes, ever since she'd woken Hermione up in a very evil way. Hermione had been trying to make sure she slept in long enough to avoid any more early morning rendezvous in the hallway.

Just then Ginny started moving her hand like she was throwing something and started laughing even harder. Hermione growled. Ginny had jumped onto her bed about 10 minutes earlier to wake her up. This, understandably, had startled Hermione awake, which was the expected result of Ginny's fun. However, neither of them had expected Hermione to whip out her wand (which Hermione had taken to keeping under her pillow at night) and then throw it at Ginny. As soon as Hermione did this, she realized it was a mistake for two main reasons: 1. If it had actually been someone dangerous, then she would have just thrown her wand straight to them. Stupid! 2. In the case that it was just Ginny playing a prank on her… she'd never let her live it down. She had actually just thrown her wand at an attacker! Was she a witch or not?

Hermione was now standing right in front of Ginny with the pillow raised over her shoulder. She waited.

Ginny looked up to see a smirking Hermione standing above her. She only had a brief moment to be confused before being smacked across the face by a pillow.

After only another moment of being shocked, she grabbed her own pillow and screamed, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked out of Ron's room. He'd finally given up trying to wake him up and decided to head down for breakfast on his own. He hadn't walked two steps when he heard hysterical laughter coming from the girls' room. His curiosity peaked, he paused. He wasn't eavesdropping. He was simply pausing.

He heard was sounded like a struggle and then Ginny's voice screaming, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Harry grinned. He had to see this. In no time at all, he was standing in the entrance to Ginny's room and witnessing a bushy haired girl crazily swinging a pillow around, while her smaller, fuschia-haired opponent tried desperately to use her own pillow to block the attacks.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the antics of two of his best friends. At his laugh, both girls looked up in shock. They obviously hadn't realized they had an audience.

"Oh, don't stop now, I was just about to join in," Harry joked.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look, shrugged their shoulders, and proceeded to attack Harry with the pillows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Harry was lying on his back, wrapped up to his neck in blankets from both of the girls' beds, with a resigned look on his face. Both girls had collapsed on the floor on either side of him, with grins on their faces.

"Wow, Ginny, the blanket trap really is ingenious," Hermione said incredulously, "I never would have believed that it could work without any magic at all if I hadn't just seen it."

"I still don't believe it…" muttered Harry, giving another fruitless squirm.

"Don't feel too bad. All of my brothers have been stuck just like this at one point or another."

"Now now, Gin. Don't lie to them."

All eyes went to the doorway at the sound of Bill's voice. Ginny jumped up and squeezed her oldest brother in a hug.

"Bill! When did you get here?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Just a few minutes ago," Bill said with a laugh, "but don't go changing the subject on me. You have never gotten me stuck in that. I'm the one that taught you the blanket trap."

Ginny looked down sheepishly, "Well, gee, if I'd a known you'd be here to defend yourself, I never woulda lied."

This got a hearty laugh out of Bill. "You're sounding more and more like those twins every day."

"I try." Ginny smiled cheesily.

"Anyway," Charlie looked over to the still stuck Harry and giggling Hermione next to him, "Harry is wanted downstairs."

"Oh, I see how it is. You didn't come up here to see your favorite little sister. You came up here for Harry." Ginny huffed in mock indignation and strutted across the room with her nose in the air.

"Someone wanna help me outta here?" asked a very helpless sounding Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more minutes later, Harry and Bill were headed downstairs while the girls got dressed.

When they reached the kitchen, Harry was surprised to see the Headmaster sitting at the table with a cup of tea in front of him.

"Tea, Harry?"

"Uh, no thank you, professor."

"Have you been enjoying your stay here, Harry?" Dumbledore gestured that Harry sit down and he did.

"Absolutely! The Weasley's are wonderful! Though, anywhere would be better than the Dursley's," Harry paused for a moment and looked thoughtful, "I was wondering, sir, why was I allowed to leave so early this year?" Then he added quickly, "Not that I'm complaining!"

Dumbledore took a drink of tea, most likely to stall. Harry waited patiently. Writing to Luna had really put things into perspective for him and he wasn't as angry at the Headmaster as he had been at the end of the school year. Actually, he just wasn't as angry in general.

Finally the headmaster answered, "I'm going to be honest with you, Harry. I believe I made a mistake. The Order is re-evaluating your aunt and uncle. I can't promise that you won't be sent back there next summer, but we won't send you back without getting them to agree to a few new rules."

Harry was ecstatic. He might never have to go back to the Dursleys!

"For the time being, the Weasleys have agreed to allow their house to be under the fidelius charm, so that we feel it is safe enough for you to be here. Before you ask, it was just put into effect today. So, if you leave the property at this point, you would not be able to find the Burrow again."

"Okay," Harry was still trying to process everything, "So, who's the secret keeper then?"

"That would be me, Harry." Harry twisted around in his chair to look at Bill.

"So, that's why you're back," Hermione observed smartly as both girls entered the room.

"That's not the only reason," said Bill, "I couldn't stay away from my favorite little sister forever, could I?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and plopped down in the chair next to Harry.

Hermione sat on the other side of him and smirked at him. Harry suddenly looked a bit nervous.

The headmaster chuckled a bit and said to Harry, "I don't believe Miss Weasley and Miss Granger are hiding any blankets behind their backs, so I think you're safe for the time being."

Harry just looked confused but Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look then Hermione asked, "How did you know?"

Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Nevermind that," but he winked over their heads at the older Weasley, "I hope you didn't have anything too important planned today, Harry."

"Um, nope," Harry shrugged, "not that I know of."

"Good, we're going to need your help over at Headquarters. Can you handle that?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding his head and opening his eyes, "Yes, Professor, I can."

Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at Hermione and Ginny as if asking them what happened to the old Harry that would have started yelling if he was told he'd have to go back there. Ginny just shrugged but Hermione looked thoughtful.

Harry seemed to miss this entire exchange somehow and asked, "When do you need me, Professor?"

"Right after breakfast, if possible, Harry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye Harry," Ginny said as Harry stepped up to the fireplace with his handful of floo powder.

"Don't worry," Hermione said as she squeezed his hand in a supportive fashion, "We won't have too much fun without you."

"Ha ha," Harry rolled his eyes, then turned back to the fireplace and said in a clear voice, "Grimmauld Place."

As soon as Harry was gone, Ginny turned on Bill, "One, you have some explaining to do. Two, where's Mum so we can get our shopping done?"

"Actually," Bill replied, "Mum was busy today so I'll be taking you."

"Yes!" shouted Ginny at the same time that Ron looked up from his place at the table, where he was still eating.

"Don't celebrate too much there Gin. You still have to stay with me the entire time."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Figures…"

Ron's brain had apparently caught up with what everyone was talking about and he perked up, "Does this mean that I get to go too now?"

He let out a whoop when Bill nodded his head.

Hermione looked around, "Where'd the twins go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, the Weasley's plus Hermione could be found standing outside Gringott's after getting some money from their vault or exchanging muggle money in Hermione's case. Ron was unsurprisingly eyeing the Quidditch shop. Ginny and Hermione were chatting excitedly about the new wizarding salon and day spa coming in next to Madam Malkin's and Bill was trying to keep the twins from running off on their own.

"I don't care if you're old enough now. I still need help with all of these younglings."

Their argument had caught the attention of the two girls and Ron, yet curiously, the youngest of the bunch was the only one who looked affronted at being called a youngling. "C'mon Bill, we're not that much of a handful!"

Bill looked over to his little sister, "No, but if there is an attack or something, none of you can use magic, so it'd be me trying to protect all three of you."

"Right." Ginny was quieted at that argument and they continued for the time being as a group.

First stop was a small café called, "Mother Molly's".

"Two guesses as to why Mum picked this café to bake Harry's cake," said one of the twins.

"Yeah, and the second guess doesn't count," added the other.

When the group got inside the café, they discovered that it was more like a bakery than a café and there were fresh pastries displayed behind the counter. Even Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but drool a little at the sight of these desserts. Had it really only been an hour and some odd minutes since they ate breakfast? Bill took care of business by ordering Harry's birthday cake just the way he'd been instructed to by Mrs. Weasley, while everyone else pointed out the best looking pastry to each other.

Once Bill was done, he took pity on his younger siblings and Hermione and treated them all to a pastry of their picking. Well, except for Ron, who got his 3rd choice seeing as his first two picks qualified more as cakes than pastries.

They were all devouring their treats as they stepped outside and asked Bill where their next destination was supposed to be.

"Well," Bill looked down at a list he'd pulled out of his pocket while in Mother Molly's, "I suppose we should get the decorations next. Best place for that would be Gambol and Japes."

The twins looked outraged at this. "Do you mean to say…"

"…that our very own flesh and blood…"

"…are going to support our competitors…"

"…rather than us?"

"You're not even open yet," pointed out Ginny.

"Well, we're open to family!"

"Ah," Bill held up his finger to bring the attention to himself, "but do you have party decorations?"

The twins looked at each other in thought before one of them responded, "Well, not specifically…"

"…We do have things that could be made into party decorations though!"

Bill shrugged and looked over to the girls (Ron was still staring glossy-eyed in the direction of the Quidditch store) and asked for their vote.

Hermione spoke up first, "I vote we go check out what the twins have first. I still haven't even seen their store. Oh, and why isn't it open yet?"

"Well, you see…"

"…Opening a store…"

"…Takes a bit more paperwork…"

"…Than either of us realized…"

"…And we're still waiting on Lee…"

"…To get back from his little trip."

Hermione was dizzy from looking back and forth from one twin to the other as they spoke and now had to reach out for support. Bill and Ginny both grabbed an arm and Ginny said, "Don't worry, you'll stop getting dizzy when they do that eventually."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, about 20 minutes later, the twins had made a stack of possible party decorations/favors.

"Oh mighty Bill…"

"…Do you approve…"

"…of our mighty collection…"

"…of last minute party decorations?"

Hermione sat down on a nearby chair shaking her head. She wondered if they constantly used those candies they'd invented to read each others' minds so they could pull that off.

Hermione noticed Ron snooping around in some boxes across the store. She smirked, predicting the twins getting after him for it in a bit here. She eyed the twins. They'd notice any second now…

She decided not to warn Ron and instead decided to watch the twins as they presented the items they'd collected to Bill. She found herself wishing that robes were more revealing. All she could see of the twins' bodies was their ankles and wrists, which Hermione still thought were sexy. Wait! What was she thinking?! Why was she looking at the twins anyway?

Just then, before she looked away, one of the twins looked her way and caught her staring at him. She was mortified and he just winked. She blushed and looked over to Ron to distract herself.

She noticed too late that the twin who had caught her followed her gaze.

"Oy! Get outta there!"

Ron jumped and the other twin stopped explaining a particularly confusing looking contraption to Bill. All eyes went on Ron.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Hands off the merchandise until we're open," said the twin still holding the confusing looking contraption. Hermione wondered how they kept getting out of wearing those name tags. She'd have to permanently stick them on the two of them.

"But you just said that you were open to family," said Ron smartly.

"Not snooping ones like you…"

"Yeah, notice what everyone else is doing."

"They're _not _going through boxes."

"We're the only ones allowed to go through boxes here."

"Though, if you really want to…"

The two twins looked at each other like they were communicating somehow again then continued their dizzying dialogue.

"…we suggest you check out…"

"… that box, there…" They both pointed at the box just next to Ron.

"There's some…" he paused as if looking for a word then the other one continued, "…interesting tricks in there."

"Yeah… interesting…"

"I'm sure you'd just love them."

Ron looked scared and Hermione saw the same look that she'd seen at the beginning of the summer come back to his face. She glared at the twins as they turned back to Bill as she walked over to Ron. Next thing she knew, someone stepped on her foot and fell into her. They both went tumbling into a pile of open boxes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sure you'd just love them," finished one of Ron's evil twin brothers. Ron thought of the spider nightmare induced by the dream stone and wondered if there was anything spider related in that box. He backed away nervously. He just stared at the box waiting for but dreading for a spider to start skittering out of it. Suddenly he stepped backwards onto someone's foot and he twisted around trying to see who he'd stepped on only to fall onto Hermione, sending them both hurtling towards some of the dreaded boxes.

Ron cringed when he heard a couple of strange magical sounding poofs at impact. He also clamped his eyes shut, afraid of what might have happened. He heard Hermione say something but it was so muffled he didn't understand it. He decided he'd have to open his eyes, but if there was even one spider, he'd scream.

His eyes opened to see red, and lots of it. Red hair, in fact. Had the twins invented something to make his hair grow really long? He felt Hermione squirm under him. Despite the situation he couldn't help but blush and quickly raised himself off of her. He was now poised above her with his arms on either side of her head. He decided that he quite like being this close to his friend. His face turned a darker shade of red.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly before looking down at her, "Are you alrigh…" He trailed off, staring at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron apologized as he pushed himself up and off of Hermione.

"I'm okay now, but I'll have you know that you are not light, Ronald Weasley," she huffed. Then she noticed him staring at her funny so she looked around nervously and continued, "What happened? What's wrong with me?" She tried to bring her arms up to feel her face but discovered that she had to squeeze her hands between Ron's chest and her own. She blushed but checked her face, finding nothing physically wrong with it (as far as she could tell).

She also noticed that Ron had quite nice muscles. She glanced over at his forceps before he was yanked upwards by Bill.

She looked up to see the Weasley's standing over her now. Ginny gasped, Bill's eyebrow was raised in question, and Fred and George took one look at her and started laughing. She blanched. What happened to her?

"What happened to me, guys?" she started getting up and Ron came to her aid. He held onto her hand for a second longer than necessary and it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. Ginny also seemed to notice and she gave a "You've got some explaining to do" look to Hermione.

No one had answered her yet so, now exasperated, she asked again, "What's wrong? Do I look hideous or something?"

"Nope, just as beautiful as ever," said one twin with a wink, receiving a glare from Ron.

Bill looked amused and said, "You just fit in better now."

Everyone nodded in agreement except Hermione who was still confused, until she looked down. Her hair was red, bright, Weasley red.

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "It could be worse…"

She noticed one of the twins smirk at this and she cringed, asking him, "Is it worse?"

"Well, it's just that you happened to crash into our box of Wishful Water Colors."

Hermione was still confused and Bill, Ginny, Ron didn't look any more informed.

"Would you just explain it already?" said Ginny, annoyed.

"With one drop, our Wishful Water Colors will change the color of your hair, eyes, clothes, etc. to the color that you wish."

Hermione noted that they weren't switching back and forth and continuing each other sentences anymore, which she was very relieved by. It took her a second, and then realized the problem, "So, I supposedly wished to have Weasley red hair?" she looked doubtful then asked the million dollar question, "Is it permanent?"

"Well, one drop washes out with one wash…"

Hermione looked behind her at the box she'd fallen on. She was horrified to see at least three broken bottles, right where her head had been.

They all gathered around Hermione and stared at the bottles with her. One of the twins draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and said, "Welcome to the family, Hermione."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The "Yeah and the second guess doesn't count" phrase was borrowed from somewhere, but I don't remember where…

Hermione's hair is now red for an indeterminate amount of time. She is truly a Weasley. I'm not sure I like this chapter as much, but I do like where it went. (the change of hair color wasn't actually planned. I just came up with it as I was typing) Next chapter should be the rest of their shopping trip. The actual party probably won't be until the chapter after that.

This chapter was actually written a lot differently than my past chapters. I'd had my other chapters written for like a year or something before I just tweaked them and then posted them. This is my first full chapter that I've written in quite a long time. Please let me know if it's terrible compared to the other ones, or if you like it, or whatever.

I love to hear from my readers! (And I read the stories of the people who review my stories and I usually leave reviews too!)


	7. Birthday Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

And here's the next installment of "A Way Out." I hope you enjoy it and if you haven't already, don't forget to check out my newest 'story' (it's actually a collection of random one-shots) called "Moments." I actually just updated that today as well and another one is in the making already. Onwards:

* * *

Chapter 7: Birthday Shopping

Hermione couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy as she walked down Diagon Alley with the Weasleys. She felt more like a part of their family than ever. As they walked she thought back to the incident in WWW just a bit ago, and tried to figure out what she had been thinking that would cause her to wish that her hair was red.

_Let's see, _she thought, _I was walking over to comfort Ron, glaring at the twins… I was admiring Ginny's ability to stand up to the twins and I was wishing I knew her secret… _Hermione almost gasped out loud at her revelation. She glanced around to see if anyone noticed her sudden excitement, but everyone else was still arguing over where they would go next. _Had I subconsciously decided that it was the red hair that gave Ginny such a fiery personality? _Somehow Hermione still didn't think that sounded right. It was bothering her but she supposed she really didn't mind it all that much. She'd always wanted to a part of this loving family. _That's it, _she thought excitedly, _I just wanted to belong. It's been hovering in the back of my mind since I met the Weasleys and the first thing that anyone thinks about when they hear 'Weasley' is their red hair! _Hermione smiled. She was pretty sure she'd finally found the true reason why she had wished that her hair was red. She ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that Ron lying on top of her at the time had probably had something to do with it as well.

She came out of her thoughts to look around and see where they seemed to be headed. The first thing she noticed though, was one of the twins staring at her. He winked and she glared. If that was the twin who still wouldn't tell her which one he was, then he probably thought he was the reason for her change in hair color. How wrong he was. She had been very angry at both of the twins for torturing Ron all summer when her hair had been changed, so she knew that one of them could not be the reason for it.

She ignored the twin and noticed that they were headed toward the quidditch shop. She should have known. The whole lot of them were quidditch fans, even Ginny. Hermione sighed resignedly, "I suppose we're headed to the quidditch shop then?"

"Hey," Ron defended their decision, "Harry's just as into quidditch as the rest of us. What better shop to look in for his present than his favorite?"

Hermione had to admit that he had a point and agreed to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies with them.

As they stepped inside, they could hear the sound of a bell tinkling, though Hermione noticed that there was no bell attached to the door. She couldn't help but wonder what charm might be in place on the door. She'd narrowed it down to two basic charms when her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny dragging her over to the broomstick display.

"Doesn't Harry already have a broomstick?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah," Ginny said sheepishly as she admired the Firebolt, "but I don't."

"Mmhmm," was Hermione's response.

"Hey," said Ginny defensively but with humor, "I can dream, can't I?"

Hermione assumed Ginny's question was meant to be rhetoric and just smiled and rolled her eyes a bit at her friend's antics.

Ginny looked around furtively and Hermione followed her gaze, discovering that all of the boys were on the opposite side of the store at the moment.

Ginny grabbed both of Hermione's shoulders, startling her, and looked her square in the eyes. "Why is your hair red?"

Hermione decided to play dumb, "Because I spilled that stuff on it."

Ginny gave Hermione a look that said very clearly, "Don't play dumb and answer the question."

Hermione glanced nervously over at the rest of the Weasley clan. The other side of the store really wasn't that far away now that she thought about it. Conversation could definitely carry in this small store.

"I think I want to go get Harry something from the stationary store," Hermione said, giving Ginny a look that said, "Not here."

With one last longing look at the broomsticks, Ginny sighed and dragged Hermione over to Bill. "Hey Bill," Ginny's voice was sugary sweet causing Bill to look up with his eyebrow raised, "We were thinking, Harry's going to be getting quidditch related things from all of you, so us girls should probably get him something else. We were just going to pop over to that stationary shop next door."

"You're not going off on your own, so I guess I'll go with you two." He sighed and told the twins and Ron to be good while they were gone as he put down the strange device he'd been looking at. It looked like a cross between a compass, clock, thermometer, picture frame, and something else that attached to the handle of a broomstick. Hermione thought it was ridiculous.

She didn't have much time to ponder over the reasons someone would actually buy a device like that before she was, once again, dragged off by Ginny. This was getting to be a fairly common thing, she'd noticed. Ginny was definitely getting a talk about this later. Hermione did not like being yanked this way and that all day long.

"So, why did you two want to go to the parchment shop anyway? You do know that parchment isn't typically a great birthday present for guys, right?" Bill looked at Hermione as he said this, as if unsure if she thought everyone shared her love of academics.

"Of course not," Hermione said with a wave of her hand as she admired a quill in the shop window. "I'm getting him a quill."

Bill grimaced behind Hermione and she said, "I saw that, you know," as she continued looking at the quill. She laughed as she saw his reflection in the glass. His eyes had shot up in shock of being caught. Hermione looked up at his reflection and said simply, "The glass…"

Bill had a moment of understanding and then a dark look crossed his face before he headed into the store after Ginny. Hermione followed, smirking at Bill's back.

Ginny pulled Hermione to a corner of the store and asked, "A quill?"

"Trust me," Hermione tried using her most "I know something you don't know" tone, "He'll like it."

Ginny looked intrigued which was exactly what Hermione had been hoping for. She was trying to distract Ginny from the initial reason for going to a different store.

"So is Harry… Hang on!" Ginny had apparently noticed Hermione's attempt, "You're not going to get off that easy. Now, why is your hair red?"

Hermione looked over to where Bill appeared to be reading a book on penmanship. She sighed as she didn't really have any excuses anymore. "I don't know," she tried.

It didn't work.

"Fine, I-," she stammered and looked at the floor trying to decide which reason to tell Ginny. She fumbled with a quill as she thought. She couldn't tell her about the Ron reason, as she wasn't even sure of that one. Would Ginny find it odd that she'd admired her hair, which wasn't even red anymore? _She probably wouldn't even believe me,_ thought Hermione darkly. She supposed that only left one choice.

"Well, notice who I'm among here." Hermione hoped Ginny might pick up on what she meant and she wouldn't have to explain it.

"So?" Apparently she was going to have to explain it.

"I wanted to belong," she'd meant to stop here but she couldn't help it. She continued, "Your family is all so close and so accepting but I know that I'll never really fit in. I don't really fit in anywhere. I feel so close to your entire family. I love each and every one of you – even Bill and Charlie, who I barely know. I just want to be a part of the loving family that I see every day and I know that I never will be. I guess my wish for red hair was just so that I'd feel a little bit closer to all of you."

"Wow," Ginny said with eyes still wide and her mouth hanging open. Hermione knew she'd said too much. She lowered her gaze and thought about what she would do. She hoped it didn't get so awkward that she'd have to go back home for the summer. She didn't think she could stand seeing her parents again so soon. They'd probably lock her in a cupboard and not let her ever leave the house again.

"I- I'm so sorry," Hermione started, "Please don't tell any of the others. I'll just –" she was cut off by Ginny's arms wrapping around her.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny appeared to be very emotional, "You are a part of our family! We all love you too!"

There was still doubt in her mind, but Hermione couldn't help but let a gentle smile slip onto her face at Ginny's words. She hugged back and didn't even care when she noticed Bill looking right at them.

* * *

Bill grimaced at the thought of receiving a quill for his birthday. He supposed if it was a spell-checking or answer-giving quill (they had yet to invent the latter) it wouldn't be so bad. But he'd much prefer something from the quidditch store.

"I saw that, you know." Bill was very surprised when Hermione said that. How could she see him? She was facing the other way. She quickly answered the mystery for him, "The glass…" She said it almost teasingly. He looked up at her reflection rather than her and then realized that he should have thought of that. He'd been outsmarted by a girl who was almost ten years younger than him. He trudged into the store behind Ginny and looked around.

The two girls immediately walked to a corner and started talking quietely. Bill was worried. If he knew his sister, and he did, then he knew she was up to something. She wouldn't have wanted to come with Hermione to this shop unless there was something else behind it. He wondered if they were planning some type of prank to get back at the twins for Hermione's hair. He wouldn't put it past Ginny but from what he'd heard and seen so far, Hermione wasn't much for pranks.

He decided to be safe rather than sorry and so he wandered, as quickly as possible without looking suspicious, over to a bunch of books not far from their corner. He picked a random one up and pretended to read it, while straining to hear what they were saying.

"…that easy. Now, why is your hair red?" Bill wondered what Ginny meant, they all knew why Hermione's hair was red.

"I don't know." Bill risked a glance up and noticed that Ginny was looking at Hermione funny. That's when it hit him. She was asking why Hermione had been wishing that her hair was red. He hadn't thought of that. He was actually quite curious himself, now that he thought about it.

"Fine, I-" Bill watched as Hermione fumbled around with a quill as she seemed to be desperately searching for an answer. He wondered why it was so difficult to answer.

"Well, notice who I'm among here." Bill tried to figure out what she meant by that. She was among a bunch of Weasleys, all who had red hair. Did she just want to be like everyone else?

"So?"

"I wanted to belong," she started out slow but picked up speed as she went on, "Your family is all so close and so accepting but I know that I'll never really fit in. I don't really fit in anywhere. I feel so close to your entire family. I love each and every one of you – even Bill and Charlie, who I barely know. I just 

want to be a part of the loving family that I see every day and I know that I never will be. I guess my wish for red hair was just so that I'd feel a little bit closer to all of you."

"Wow," was Ginny's response and Bill was shocked as well, and touched that an outsider had noticed how close-knit of a family they were. He looked at Hermione with appreciation and thought that she might just have her wish someday. He didn't know her well but she'd obviously already gotten really close to the two youngest Weasley's and he'd noticed her sharing some looks with the twins all day too. So, maybe they'd become friends as well.

"I- I'm so sorry. Please don't tell any of the others. I'll just –" Bill watched as Ginny hugged Hermione. He smiled thinking, _maybe I should help to make her feel more welcome too. _He couldn't believe that she was acting like she thought they'd all be mad if they found out that she wanted to fit in with their family. He knew his mother would be thrilled if they told her. The more the merrier, in her mind.

"Oh, Hermione! You are a part of our family! We all love you too!" Bill knew that he agreed with Ginny and he found himself smiling warmly at the two friends. He didn't even look away when Hermione looked right at him. She was smiling.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three were walking out of the stationary shop – Hermione with a shopping bag – and back into Quality Quidditch Supplies. They found the twins and Ron just finishing and they all decided that they were hungry. All eyes turned to Bill expectantly.

"What?"

* * *

Bill sighed resignedly as he handed over the galleons, sickles, and knuts for everyone's lunch at The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was the only one who had offered to pay for their own meal but Bill had refused to let her pay, though he did suggest teasingly that the twins ought to pay for their own.

Hermione pushed her veggies around on her plate as she thought about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. She'd run away from home, which she would have to deal with eventually. She wondered if she should send an owl to her parents, but decided that she really didn't know what to say and didn't think she was ready to see what they'd write back. She should probably ask Mrs. Weasley to at least contact them and let them know that she was alright. Then again, she wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore had already taken care of that for her. She was pretty sure he was keeping an eye on Ron and herself as well as Harry.

Another thing that was plaguing her mind was her newfound feelings toward Ron. She looked up at the boy in question and watched as he scarfed down his mashed potatoes. Though completely disgusting, she found it slightly amusing as well. After all, it was just so Ron. He looked up, catching her staring at him. He smiled back at her before turning back to his food. He was eating slightly more civilized now though, and Hermione guessed he was doing it to keep from being scolded by her.

She turned her attention to the twins – the other issue. Which one? And even more important, did she care? She knew that just a few days ago she'd been telling herself that Ron was just her friend, but she wasn't so sure anymore. So, should she just ignore the kisses from one of the twins and forget them? They were such nice kisses though. She supposed she didn't really have anything to compare it to though. Kissing Ron might be ten times better for all she knew. _Woah! When did I start thinking about what kissing Ron would be like? _she wondered to herself in amazement. Now that she thought about it… She caught herself staring at Ron's lips as he said something to someone down the table a bit. Her eyes roamed around the rest of his face admiring the curves of his facial features.

She dropped her fork and broke from her trance as she was nudged in the side by Ginny. "Are you alright, Hermione? You've barely touched your food."

"Oh," she looked down at her food like she'd just noticed it was there, "I'm fine. Just thinking, Gin." She picked up her fork and started in on her food.

* * *

Later that evening they were all sitting around the dining room table and talking about what they got Harry.

"…It's this flask that's a pretty typical size for a flask. But it can hold up to 3 different types of liquids. All you have to do is turn the cap a special way to get to each different type." George was explaining one of their inventions that they hadn't released to the general public yet, "We're still trying to figure out how to make it a never ending supply of whatever liquid you choose, but that's proving to be a lot more difficult."

"Not difficult," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "Basically impossible. Don't you know that Alfred Shiner tried that in the early part of the century only to discover that the water he'd managed to make using the never ending supply was basically poison, as it didn't provide any sustenance to the drinker at all?"

"Um, no?" said Fred a bit hesitantly, probably still trying to figure out if she'd actually asked a question in there.

George, however, seemed to follow and he said, "Alfred Shiner? Bah," he waved his hand in dismissal, "his methods were completely off. I've been researching Handley's work. Now he was going somewhere. He didn't get there… but we will."

Hermione gaped. George knew something she didn't. He just said he'd been researching! Seeing that she was speechless, George smirked and raised his eyebrows at Hermione.

Fred beamed at his twin as Hermione grumbled. George was probably gloating in his head right now.

"Anyway," said Ron, obviously lost, "I got Harry this broomstick compass that also has a picture frame and a clock," Hermione stared at Ron like he'd grown a second head but Ron didn't notice and just 

continued, "There was one that also had temperature and altitude and stuff, but that one was above my price range. Too bad, it would have been awesome."

Hermione watched as everyone else nodded their approval of Ron's gift. "Is something like that even useful?" she asked in disbelief that all of them thought that was a good gift.

"Of course!" Ron stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, what'd you get him then, if you think you're being so practical?" asked Fred.

"I got him a," she paused searching for the right words, "somewhat special quill and some equally interesting parchment."

"So basically a quill and parchment?"

Hermione shrugged with a smile on her face, once again trying to put off the impression that she knew something that they didn't, because she did.

Just then, the fire in the fireplace turned bright green and out stepped Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, hello children. Did you all have a good time shopping today? Did they behave, Bill?" she looked suspiciously over at the twins before looking to Bill for an answer. However, she stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Hermione, who was sitting right next to Bill. She immediately turned on Ginny.

"What have you talked our Hermione into doing!?" Ginny tried to protest that it wasn't her fault but Mrs. Weasley kept yelling, "Your own hair is bad enough and now you've set a bad example and other people are changing their hair color! And Bill," she turned on her oldest next, "How dare you let this happen! You were supposed to be watching them! When did they have the time to wander off?"

Hermione noticed that Bill never even tried to say anything in his defense. He must have figured out by now that it was futile. Mrs. Weasley never listened to anyone until she'd said her part, even Hermione had figured that out.

There was a break in the yelling and Bill asked, "So, are you done?"

That was definitely the wrong thing to ask as this started Mrs. Weasley up again starting with, "No, I am not done…" and ending, finally, with, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was an accident."

Mrs. Weasley was flabbergasted and couldn't get any words out so Bill continued with the story of how Hermione's hair had been turned red.

"Oh, Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley said softly, "I'm so sorry. And you too Bill. Why didn't someone tell me sooner?"

Hermione spotted Ginny rolling her eyes in frustration and almost laughed.

"And as for you two," Mrs. Weasley continued in a harsher voice, turning to the twins, "You are in big trouble. Everyone out. We have some talking to do."

The twins stupidly tried getting up and leaving with everyone else, which resulted in them getting stuck to their chairs with sticking charms.

Hermione giggled as she caught, "Now, for your first punishment…" as she walked out of the kitchen.

"That was interesting," she said to Ginny before they both cracked up.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'm sorry that it was sort of an in between chapter and nothing super important seems to have happened in it… or did it? Tehe. Anywho, please review. I'd love to know how I did on this chapter as well and as always, I welcome criticism. Also, if you liked it, please tell me what you liked about it, and if you disliked it, what you disliked about it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
